Psychic Revelations
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Over the Centuries humans developed powers to protect themselves, these Psychics fought to protect the human race. The psychics have been growing in number and now the Clave has taken notice and has ordered the New York insitute to investigate.
1. Prologue

**I had just finished reading Clockwork Angel when I thought of this story. The idea actually began after I read City of Bones. Anyway this monologue has been running through my head, and I figured the only way I would be able to concentrate on other things is to write this. Tell me what you think. I know it's short but if I get enough feedback I'll continue the story.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Prologue:_

"Shadow Hunters; pathetic fools." He smirked. "Chosen by an angel to be the protectors of humanity, well I'm here to tell you we don't need them. Where were they when our families were slaughtered by werewolves, vampires, and demons or enslaved by fey?" He looked at the faces around him.

"They were nowhere to be found. We had to fight on our own. They see us humans as mundane, but we are strong. We have perfected a little trick that is all too human. Evolution." The crowd was easily controlled.

"When things we could not see threatened our survival we developed the sight, to allow us to see through the veil. We were now able to see that which would kill us; we now had the chance to run, to hide, and to survive. Then we saw those who were supposed to protect us, and they decided teach us." He let a bitter tone control his voice.

"How to clean their clothes, and weapons, and how to cook for them. They saw us as servants. We were not good enough to be fighters, so we were beneath them."

"But again this trick that we had up our sleeve continued again. We now had power to protect ourselves. Yet the Shadow Hunters still only saw us as mundanes or some unexplainable abomination."

"These Shadow Hunters are now obsolete." He laughed a cold humorless laugh. "We are the future. We are the protectors of the human race. We are the Psychics."

**The psychic idea I have had since I read City of Bones. I think it makes sense. Tell me what you think, I'll probably write this story anyway but the more feedback I get the more motivated I am.**


	2. Chapter 1 Paranormal Activity

**The first official chapter of Psychic Revelations I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.1 Paranormal Activity_

"That movie sucked." Jace complained his arm around Clary.

"I don't think it was that bad." Clary defended the movie they had just seen with Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Maia.

"Yeah at least they got that whole first born thing right." Isabelle chimed in looping her arm around Simon's.

"Yeah, but demon's aren't all invisible." Maia countered back glaring at Simon and Isabelle's linked arms.

"To mundanes they are but that Mexican Nanny was able to do some kind of voodoo, which looked kind of legit." Isabelle retorted.

"Either way Demons don't normally make deals with mundanes." Alec said trying to put an end to the argument.

"Well still, I think it was a good movie for mundanes anyway." Clary said with finality. Jace kissed her temple.

"I just think we shouldn't let Simon pick the next movie." Jace jeered.

"Hey!" Simon faked offense. "All the review said that Paranormal Activity 2 was going to b a good movie. Besides I figured it would be good for at least a cheap laugh." They all mumbled into sluggish conformity. As they continued to walk down the street the sun quickly set bathing the city in darkness. The streets were deserted. Something about the night was off something was stirring. "Do you feel that?" Simon asked the others. The feeling of coils of cold smoke wrapping around his arms made his hair stand on end. The others slow down feeling the same sensation readying them-selves for what was to come.

"AHHH!" I shrill voice screamed into the night forcing the young Shadow Hunters to turn to a dark alley. A boy held a girl against the grimy wall of the building her hands above her head. He covered her mouth quickly.

"Shhh." He put a pale hand over her mouth. "I can't have you ruining my fun." He shook his head making his curly black hair shake. His yellow pus colored eyes twinkling with the horrible things he was going to do to her body. His finger changed into a claw he raked it down her chest, tearing her azure blouse and the flesh hidden beneath it just under an amber locket that dangled from her neck. The girl screamed into his hand, the muffled noise was pathetic she let a tear escape. "Any last words my darling?"

"Hey!" Jace yelled at the demon distracting him from his toy.

"Get out of here, Shadow Hunter." The demon spat angrily. Clary looked at the girl. Her brown hair was all over the place covering her eyes that tears still fell from but when the demon had said 'Shadow Hunters" She turned her head so quickly her hair flew like a curtain. Clary looked at the amber eyes of the girl's and swore she saw annoyance. Jace had a seraph blade glowing brightly in his palm; Alec was next to him a seraph blade at the ready as well.

"God I hate Eidolon demons they are such perverts." Isabelle lamented. The girl still held by the demon rolled her eyes.

"Anna, now!" The girl shouted. Something fell from the roof and landed gracefully just in front of the entry to the alley. Jace ran forward to meet the things foot. As it turned a shock of white hair fell around her face. Her coffee colored skin made her white hair look as though it was glowing. Her warm caramel eyes looked out of placed on her face that was twisted in anger and annoyance. The new girl, Anna, waved a glass-like looking object upward. With the movement of her arm a large wall quickly grew in the entranceway of the alley.

"Shit!" Jace yelled jumping to his feet from the floor. He put a hand to the wall and quickly moved it back. "Damn that cold." Clary moved to his side and placed a hand on the all as well but left is for a second longer. Bringing her hand back she rubbed the moisture between her fingers.

"It's made of ice." Everyone turned their attention to the wall of ice. The barrier was like a large window of opaque glass, suddenly they could see a large yellow-orange light begin to brighten. Tortured yelling began to echo down the streets, but it was distinctly male.

Anna spun around after she had finished the wall to separate the annoyances. With another flick of her ankh needles of ice flew at the Eidolon demon embedding them in his arm. He jumped back from Amber. "You little bitch." The demon's gaze was pure poison.

"Took you long enough Anna what, did you lose track of time sharpening you athame?" Amber said straitening her blouse so it would stop exposing her chest.

"Well if _someone_ had slowed down a bit the perimeter would have been set up sooner. And certain irritations wouldn't have gotten through."

Amber glared at Anna. "Ice Queen."

"Hot Head." Anna returned Amber's glare with one of her own. "Let's end this already." Amber rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the Eidolon demon that had finally pulled the needles from his arm. His arm began to turn an icy blue.

"That blouse was new you little shit." Amber raised her hands to either side of her amber necklace. A bright yellow light popped into existence between her palms. She widened her hands and the light crackled into a powerful flame. The demon looked at the girls with anger and fear in his eyes.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I knew he was going to ask that." Amber lightly laughed at the predictability.

"Well you are psychic." Anna remarked. It was times like these right before they were about to kill a demon that the two girls forgot that they didn't like each other. Amber smirked. She pushed her hands toward the demon and the flames shot at him. He writhed and screamed as the flames began to burn him into Oblivion. The flames turned black alerting the girls that the demon had caught fire. "This'll be over soon." Anna commented. "Make sure you destroy his essence."

"Yup, now what do we do about the Shadow Hunters?" Amber was ready for a fight and she would enjoy teaching those vain warriors a lesson. The body of the demon disappeared leaving behind a black orb that writhed with dark tentacles of smoke. Amber drew a symbol in the air. The symbol glowed red and shot at the orb it disappeared in a flash of red light.

"We'll report it to Ross. But we won't do anything for now, they aren't a threat at the moment nor have we witnessed them do anything, _tonight_." Amber nodded her agreement. "Let's get out of here." The girls climbed the fire escapes of the building making sure to stay out of sight when they neared the top. The blonde boy was trying to break the ice. Anna smirked as she witnessed his futile attempts. But the red headed girl try drawing a rune on the wall, Anna felt a twinge at the loss of energy. As they continued their path back to the Home Anna finally let her control of the ice go she felt it melt away.

Clary fell forward as the wall of ice melted quickly into a cold mist. Jace caught her and pulled her behind him as he peered down the alley. There was no sign of the girls or the demon. Maia stepped forward.

"Smells like something was burning." Maia looked for scorch marks but found none. She sniffed the air again. "Whatever was burning completely covered those girls scents too."

"Alec." Jace began but was cut off.

"Already on it." Alec was on his cell phone calling his boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the fabulous Magnus Bane.

"What the hell were they?" Simon asked the question on everyone's mind.

The trip back to the institute was a long and restless one. After Maia and Simon were dropped off at their houses, Clary called her mother for her and Luke to meet them at the Institute. The Shadow Hunters gathered in the library the air tense due to the unknown. When Magnus arrived the younger hunters began telling their accounts of the night. "I think these girls may be warlocks." Robert said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's possible." Clary said but something felt wrong to her about that assumption.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't know of many warlocks who control ice." Magnus sipped at a coffee lazily next to his boyfriend. "And I haven't received word of any warlocks coming into the city." He shook his head making glitter shine in the air around his head in a façade of a halo. "Jace what did you say that the white-haired girl was holding?" Magnus locked his eyes on Jace looking at him intently.

"I think it was an ankh. One of those Egyptian keys of life but I think it was made of glass or something." Jace had a serious look on his face.

"But the weirdest part of the whole thing was that I think the girls were trying to kill that demon." Isabelle cut in.

"Well I would be trying to kill a demon too if it was attacking me." Jace rolled his eyes at Isabelle rewarding him with a smack to the head. "Ow"

"What I mean was I think those girls trapped the demon. I mean did you not here her yell "Anna now!" cause I mean that seemed kind of obvious."

"Something seems off though." Jocelyn spoke up. "If those girls were hunting a demon, what could their motive be?" The confusion shown on every face besides one, that one sitting in the desk at the head of the room.

"Well this might make our new job a bit easier." Maryse said, receiving shocked glances. "Just before you kids returned we received a message from the Clave. It seems that over the years that people who appear to be humans have developed powers." She looked at the expressions around her taking them in. "It also seems that there has been a spike in the possible population of these 'psychics' in New York, so we have been ordered to investigate."

"You mean like read your mind, see the future psychics or communicate with the dead psychics?" Jace questioned seriously but with a small smirk on his lips. Maryse rolled her eyes at her adoptive son.

"Is this even possible?" Jocelyn questioned ignoring Jace's question.

"Oh, it's very possible." Magnus answered coolly with a small edge of smugness in his voice. "Over the centuries the human race has developed in many ways to help their survival." He picked at a fingernail basking in the attention from the others.

"Magnus have you ever met one before?" Alec asked his boyfriend being reminded of their vast age difference.

"What, a psychic?" Magnus smiled at Alec enjoying the inquisitiveness. Alec opened his mouth to answer.

"Yes!" Jace answered for Alec. A cat eyed glare was sent Jace's way.

"I remember this one girl who could foresee future events." Magnus looked into the open air as though he could see his memory playing out. "I must say I think she was the only person to come out the Great Depression safely. Anyway she would see people's deaths or great tragedies before they happened. I think her name was Aphrodite, a bit vain, but we did get along."

"Oookaay." Isabelle said with theatrical emphasis.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Luke spoke up for the first time. He looked around the room. "These girls were hunting a demon, if there are others hunting demons I don't think that would be such a bad thing." He met at Maryse's disbelieving eyes. "Of course it would probably be better if we kept an eye out for them and a close watch until we figure out their motives." Maryse nodded her compliance.

"Tomorrow we go about our regular hunts and watches; if these girls are hunting demons then we are bound to run into them." Robert added. He looked at his wife, she nodded again. "Alright head off to bed we will worry about this tomorrow." And with that they dismissed to their rooms. That night Clary had a dream that made no sense to her. Both girls showed on opposite sides of a field that looked like Alicante. The side with Anna was cold and snowing, the side with the other girl was hot; small fire decorated the dry dead grass around her. Clary stood in between both exposed to the powers around her Anna spoke first.

"Stay out of affairs Shadow Hunter." Her voice was cold it made Clary shiver. It wasn't a warning or a threat merely a command. But as Clary looked into her caramel colored eyes she could see the flecks of warm compassion. The other girl walked closer to Clary, and she began to sweat from the heat that radiated from around the girl.

"We should just get rid of you right now but we are just a dream at the moment." The girl narrowed her amber eyes. "Mind your own business and we'll mind ours. However if any of your Downworlder freaks come near us we won't hesitate to kill them." The heat radiated with her anger. "Anna." Amber looked at her friend. Anna nodded.

"Go." The other girl disappeared in a roar of flames. Clary began to feel the cold even greater now without the source of heat to balance. Anna looked at Clary and her expression softened and the cold became bearable to pleasant with her expression. "I am sorry for interrupting your dreaming." Anna waved her ankh in the air and large snowflakes began to slowly descend upon the fields bathing it in blankets of crystal white. Anna looked down gave a small sad smile and disappeared in whirlwind of snow. Clary tried to digest what had just happened but her thoughts were stopped by a snowball. Clary turned around to see Jace with a snowball in hand. Clary smiled and readied one of her own.

**So what do ya' think of the first official chapter of Psychic Revelations? I think the ending turned out better than the first part personally. So…love it, hate it, like it, update it, or scrap it?**


	3. Chapter 2 Thar She Blows

**Chapter 2! I had a hard time starting and then finals started…Which I finished today!(That is how happy I am). I don't even care tomorrow I have to go and register for next semester's classes but you know what it's not killin' my mood.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 2 Thar she blows_

It had been two weeks since they had seen the two 'psychics'. Yet still every hunt they would attend they remained diligent. Every now and then a lead would appear and disappear just as quickly. The psychics were proving to be very hard to find. But it was one of those leads that brought them to an abandoned theater. Jace drew a rune on the lock to the doors of the theater, the hunters entered unnoticed. Despite the night, the theater was lit by dilapidated lights and chandeliers.

"Somebody's home." Isabelle noted. "Do you think the lead can be trusted?"

"Considering it came from a fey?" Clary thought out loud. "No."

"True dat', true dat'."

As they walked farther into the theater's lobby cobwebs and dust marred the splendor that the theater had once held. The musky smell of dust and rust was apparent in the air. Inlaid gold sparkled between the tiles, underneath years of trash and abuse. Clary walked closer to the entrance into the main theater. Suddenly she felt a familiar chill of cold, her breath became visible. She knew who was making that cold. Clary looked at the glamour rune on her arm. Even though they had not been using glamours during the last meeting with the psychics, instinct told Clary that they would be able to see through it. So she pulled out her stele and motioned the others to do the same she began to draw the rune of silence to muddle the sounds she made. Clary clenched her teeth as the smell of burning skin reached her nose. Despite the pain Clary enjoyed the smell, it was a reminder of that she was a part of this realm that she belonged to it (not to mention the smell was synonymous with Jace). The others followed her lead. Jace and Alec entered through the slightly parted doors first trying to keep themselves hidden from anybody on the inside.

They crouched beneath a railing that separated the seats from the walking row of the back; the theater led a long way down reaching farther into the ground than previously thought. The shadow hunters hid in the shadow of the balcony. Jace ventured a look over the rails and saw a three people: a girl was standing with her back to him arms crossed, dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie, the hood over her head, two boys flanked the girl, the boy to her left had black hair and was dressed in a white zip-up hoodie zipped only half the way up, the other was blonde dressed in cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. The other two stared at the blonde boy intently while he explained something. _If only they could get closer._

"Do you think those might be psychics?" Alec asked peering over the edge. Almost as if to answer his question the girl pulled her hood off exposing snow white hair to the light. "Never mind."

"I wonder if that girl's hair is natural." Isabelle thought out loud. Clary looked at her disbelievingly but began to wonder too. For all they knew about psychics it could be possible that that was a normal for them.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Are you sure Teddy?" Anna asked the blonde. He was focusing his power on the theater. The energy signature of a psychic had been detected but so had a demon's. Demons were attracted to psychics if they didn't hide their presence. The theater had been so dilapidated that even if a demon had tried to attack the person and there had been a struggle it wouldn't be obvious. Teddy was holding onto the railing that prevented people from falling into the orchestra pit. It was good to have someone with precognitive and empathetic abilities.

"Yeah, he's still alive but…" He squeezed his eyes tighter the scar on the left side of his face running from his temple to the bottom of his lip turned into a jagged line of silver. His scar was what many people would see as his only flaw, but Anna didn't think of it as such. She knew the history behind it; it was a trophy. A trophy she could only look at for so long. Teddy opened his eyes, the emerald of his irises alight with his vision. "Next week we need to come back or a demon will meet him here."

"Did you get a time?" Anna asked, the more they knew the better.

"Naw, we'll have to have a team wait all day here. But," Teddy smiled. Whenever he smiled it was like his scar wasn't even there. "I got a glimpse at his power. He's a telekinetic."

"Not bad." Alastair remarked. He was almost the opposite of Teddy. Teddy was blonde, where as Alastair had hair so black it looked almost blue up close. They were both the same height, six feet, but Alistair was built more like a runner where as Teddy had more muscle. Alistair's storm cloud grey eyes shot to the entrance of the theater. "We have company." Alistair brought his middle and ring finger of his right hand on his temple, she recognized the pose; he was using his powers. Anna turned to Teddy.

"What are you picking up?" He made the gesture with his left hand.

"Curiosity, intrigue, and determination, also some cluelessness." Teddy answered. Alistair laughed as Teddy said 'intrigue'. "What?"

"Intrigue. You have no idea." Alistair chuckled. "Two of em' are checking you out."

"Huh." Teddy grinned.

"Relax one of them is a guy." Teddy's smile grew smaller, but was still present.

"Still flattering." He looked toward Anna. "What should we do?" She remained quiet for about a minute going over possible routes of action. Nothing was a sure bet.

"Are they shadow hunters?" She looked at Alistair. Teddy was about feelings Alastair was about thoughts. He grimaced.

"Yup," Then his frown became a cocky smirk. "Should we fight them; teach them a lesson."

"If it comes to that…" Anna grabbed her ankh from her belt loop. "We will defend ourselves but only if they attack first." She looked at both boys making sure the point was made. "I don't care if you _feel _that they are going to attack, or get a vision that they _will_ attack or if you read their thoughts on how they are going to attack, you will do nothing unless they physically in the present try to attack. Understood?" The two boys nodded. Anna vibrated the cold around her feeling the location of the _visitors_. "You can stop hiding Shadow Hunters we know you are there." Three people stood up. A tall boy with dark black hair and blue eyes; he looked kind of like Alastair. The girl next to him looked a lot like him, they were definitely siblings. The boy in front was more muscled than the other boy, Anna remembered kicking him. "Alastair, names." Anna whispered as three of the hunters made their way down the aisle.

"The one in the middle is Jace, the other two are Alec and Isabelle." He turned his attention away from the closing three. "The fourth, hiding one is Clary; girlfriend of Jace." That was interesting. "She's hiding because Jace is afraid of her getting hurt. Also, they are investigating due to an order by the Clave." Anna crossed her arms; her ankh in her right hand was held leisurely but at any moment could and would become a weapon.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Isabelle walked down the aisle with her brothers. She observed the psychics as they approached; it was obvious by Anna's stance that she was in charge. Isabelle looked at the girl with a discerning eye and noted Anna's lack of style, all work and no play. But the boys beside her might have had some promise. The boy on her left looked kind of like Alec but the way he looked at each of them was like a predator with prey, his grey eyes were much too receptive. But he knew how to dress, too bad the glare in his eyes ruined the entire outfit. The blonde boy was cute in a boy-next-door kind of way, even the scar that ran down his face couldn't mar his handsome features. The blonde was dressed much more relaxed and though he may have been a bit on edge his eyes and posture were lacking the hate and anger the other two wore so easily. Already Isabelle was thinking of a few ideas to lure the two boys. _"Oh wait. Simon." _ They reached the bottom of the aisle and stood six feet away from the psychics.

Alec and Jace had their hands near their weapons, waiting for a reason to draw them. Isabelle had her whip loose, ready for action. Anna looked at the three, Isabelle recognized the intent in her eyes, and it was one she had seen on her mother dozens of times.

"What can I do for you Shadow Hunters?" Anna asked getting down to business.

"Nothing much," Jace answered. "We were just wondering about you guys. I mean it's not all that usual to see humans with the sight, or with powers." Jace flashed an attractive smile toward Anna who stayed unfazed. But Jace remained undeterred. "I would just like to learn more about you, a woman of such distinction." Isabelle really hoped Clary couldn't hear that. The black haired boy began to chuckle, then he began to outright laugh.

"Anna, this dude is hitting on you!" The boy doubled over laughing. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Teddy?" Anna sighed.

"He's just trying to cajole you." Teddy replied easily. Anna nodded. Jace looked a bit defeated but didn't lose his cool. "So the Clave ordered you guys to learn more about Psychics, huh?"The surprised looks of the hunters couldn't be hidden.

"How did you guys know that?" Alec asked. Anna looked at him with cool apathy.

"I don't believe that that is any of your business." Anna stood straighter giving her words an air of authority. "Stay out of our affairs." The psychics turned to leave and began to walk away.

"Please, the Clave asked us to investigate, could you please tell us something so we can report back to them." Isabelle asked, hoping that politeness might win them over. It was worth a shot. Anna looked back at her considering her request with idle annoyance.

"The Clave is not a friend of ours, neither are those who have placed us in danger. If you wish to know more search your own history not ours." With that they began to leave. When they were far enough away Jace began his pursuit with Alec.

"Izzy you and Clary go back to the institute, tell them what happened." Jace and Alec left quickly following the Psychics. So Isabelle walked back up the aisle grabbing Clary and explaining all she could. They returned to the institute without the boys causing a small panic from Maryse.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Jace and Alec applied as many runes for stealth as they dared. The psychic's weren't moving quickly but they traveled down alleys and other less known roads to try and throw off the following Shadow Hunters. As they passed the same beaten down liquor store for the third time Alec finally realized the psychic's were taking them in circles. The psychic's were just as aggravated at the hunter's stubbornness.

"Ugh. You'd think they would have gotten the point by now." Anna remarked disdain obvious.

"They are really determined." Teddy remarked. "Although, it's gotten really hard to read their emotions, they must have applied more runes."

"Great!" Alastair rolled his eyes. "So either we make a run for it or we keep walking in circle until they decide to give up. Anna, why don't we just make a wall or something?"

"Because Alastair," Anna rolled her eyes in retaliation. "We don't need to attract any demons. Besides I'd rather not show them what we can do."

"Yeah," Alastair began. "But one little wall isn't going to attract much and they've already seen you make one of ice before."

"He's got a point." Teddy supported.

"Do I need to remind you both?" Anna looked at the boys. They tried to probe her mind and emotion's so they wouldn't have to suffer Anna's lecture but as usual both produced no result what so ever. When they didn't answer Anna continued. "Our power signatures remain in the area where our powers are used. It doesn't matter whether we can handle what we attract or not. Innocent people might be around when a demon finally decides to inspect and remember _they _won't be able to see a demon. And then they get eaten because _we_ couldn't control ourselves." The air began to get colder accompanying Anna's frustration.

"Okay, okay," Alastair tried to get out of the hole he dug. "Anna…the air is getting colder." Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not me." Each psychic focused their minds and found the source of the unnatural cold. The streets began to seem darker; the street lamps began to dim and altogether disappeared as the smell of rot began to fill the air. "Not good." Anna took a deep breath and nearly gagged. Then the inhuman growls began to rise out of the silence. Almost attentively gray-rotting bodies began to crawl toward the three Psychics. The corpses were once human but the essence of demons was now what inhabited the bodies. They crawled on hands and feet crouched like an animal, their heads turned up-side down mouth pointing to the sky always moving as if trying to utter a prayer. The eyes were no longer there, only voids of black, and ichor mixed with blood dripping out in steady drops. As their mouth moved a barbed tongue of thorns slithered out and tasted the air, teeth became needles as the bodies responded to the 'taste' of human flesh. As they crawled closer there yellow long and chipped nails scratched against the cement making the sensation they should have been feeling effect the onlookers. The demons moved closer, dead muscles became taut as they readied themselves. Anna shared a look with the Teddy and Alastair, she nodded and the boys readied themselves. "Teddy, be on the lookout for innocent people." She assigned Teddy his usual task. Unlike her or Alastair his powers weren't designed generally for fighting. Anna pulled her ankh from the belt loops of her jeans. Quickly focusing, ice connected with the stem of the ankh turning it into a long staff. Alastair pulled an athamae from his pocket and let it float in the air, poised for attacking. Teddy pulled a silver handgun behind him; he touched the engraving on the gun, a broken star. He looked around and noticed they were outnumbered. Maybe having those Shadow Hunters following them wouldn't be so bad after all. 

Jace and Alec ran to where the psychics had stopped as soon as it was obvious something 'unordinary' was going on. Quickly they approached the darkness that had once been light. Jace pulled out his witchstone and a seraph blade, Alec followed Jace's lead. Stealthily the Shadow Hunters entered the now battle field. The first thing they witnessed was Anna twirl a staff of what appeared to be glass or ice over her head and bring the top down on a Necro-Phila Demon that had decided to get to close. Another flanked her and spat pus colored acid from its mouth at her. The acid was stopped in mid-air by what appeared to be nothing and was shot back at the demon who dared to spit it. The demon screamed in an almost human voice as it melted and disappeared. The two hunters stood in awe as they witnessed a fighting style that they had never seen before. Another Necro-Phila demon tried to attack with its acidic spit but again the acid was stopped mid-air and was hurled back at the challenger. This time Alec noticed it was the black haired boy stopping and controlling the acid.

"Oh, hey Jace, Alec." Teddy waved over to the two hunters greeting them in a way they had not expected was able to come from a psychic. "I know it looks like those two have it under control but…I would appreciate being able to get home sooner." Teddy smiled at the two in a sincerely friendly manner. Both were caught off guard but Alec recovered first.

"Fine, but we need some info." Alec answered. Teddy pursed his lips, which Alec couldn't but find his eyes being drawn to the movement.

"Sorry, no can do. But isn't it your job to kill demons anyway?" Teddy retorted with a cheeky grin. "Besides what's a better way than to witness a psychic's abilities up close." Since it was the only viable lead they had received Jace and Alec accepted the chance. With their Seraph blades glowing with holy power they attacked. With the demons preoccupied with Anna and the black haired boy Jace picked off the demons easily. Stabbing his blade into the demon it writhed in pain as it died. The body disappeared. Alec watched as the psychics fought, he realized that Jace would become too interested in the fight to get any research done. Alec observed each psychic wield powers he had never thought possible of a human.

Teddy was dodging demon's left and right even those behind him that he couldn't see, he somehow knew they were there. Alec couldn't help but wonder how somebody who was able to evade with such ease could have gotten a scar. The part that made it most mind-boggling was that his eyes were closed tight in concentration. Every now and then he would lift a silver handgun and shoot a demon straight into the head making it scream and die. "_What kind of powers do these people have? Not even Shadow Hunters can use guns as a means for executing demons."_

The black haired boy fought strangely. There was no solid evidence to support Alec's theory but the boy could move things with his mind. He would throw his hands up in the general direction of a spew of acid and the acid would mirror his arm and hand movements. Yet, there was also a glint of metallic that would flash across a demon and disappear just as soon as it had appeared.

However the strangest was the style the girl Anna used. Her ankh was certainly the same one they had seen her wield before but it was longer this time and the material that made the staff was not the same as the material that made the part that they had seen before. It looked like it was made of ice. Her attacks would switch from bludgeoning demons with her staff or creating objects of ice. Alec watched as she created a block of ice and then dropped it on an encroaching demon, squashing it like a bug. She was never still, always moving, she like Teddy dodged with ease but unlike Teddy each evasion was always retorted with an attack a slash, a hit, always something, each move she made was never wasted. Alec was too busy watching the fight to realize that he was a part of it.

"Alec, watch out!" Jace yelled. But it was too late a Necro-Phila demon flanked Alec and bit into his neck. Its needle like teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his throat and began to pull back. Alec couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, all that was was the teeth and pressure of the demon holding him down succumbing him so it could eat him. Jace was by his side before the demon could pull the meat of Alec's throat away from him. The Seraph Blade disappeared into the demon's host's flesh, it opened its mouth in pain and ichor fell into Alec's wound. Alec began to convulse as the ichor started to run in his veins.

When Anna heard Jace yell she knew something bad had happened. She told herself not to look but she couldn't help it. The broken body on the pavement of the street losing blood and consciousness told her she failed again. _"Not yet"._ A small voice in her mind told her. Her mind snapped back to the business at hand, she wouldn't be able to help anyone if the demons were able to attack. Anna twirled her staff, vibrating the cold in the area, feeling the location of each demon; five left. Twirling her staff abover her head, she began to concentrate formations of ice above the demons. "Enough of this!" Anna yelled slamming the end of her staff onto the ground; icicles mirrored her and thrust into the demons below them.

"Hey! I was having fu-" Alastair looked at Anna's face and stopped talking immediately.

"Teddy!" Anna yelled getting his attention. "You and Alastair head back home I will take care of these two."

"But Anna" Teddy tried to argue but was silenced when he looked into her eyes. Anna always kept her feelings under wraps but her eyes despite all efforts always showed everything to Teddy. "Alright but be careful." Anna waited for Teddy and Alastair to leave, which was thankfully a fast exit, she didn't want them to see what she was about to do. Anna ran to the sides of the shadow hunters. Jace was holding his hand to Alec's throat trying to stop him from bleeding out. Jace looked at her as she approached, not sure what to expect.

"Explain." Anna commanded. Though the situation was pretty much explained it all the more she knew the better.

"A Necro-Phila Demon bit into his neck and a bit of ichor got into it." Jace's explaination started out calm but slowly it morphed into a panic for is friend. "I need to get him to the institute or to a warlock." Anna looked at the fallen hunter; he was slowly falling into death's grasp. A hastily drawn _iratze_ was drawn onto him; it was probably the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. The ichor in his veins was obviously causing a lot of pain and causing the _iratze _to fade abnormally quickly.

"Move your hand." Anna commanded. Jace looked at her with indignation. "Do you want your friend to live or not?" Jace locked eyes with the girl, compassion reflected in her warm caramel colored eyes. Carefully Jace moved his hand. Anna placed her open hand over Alec's throat and began to concentrate. A bluish-white light began to shine from her palm and cold mist sprayed over Alec's neck. Anna lowered her hand almost touching his flesh, and then hesitated; she looked into the boy's blue eyes and saw his life struggling to remain with him. That sealed it. Anna clasped her hand around his throat and a ripple of needle like tingles moved through her body. Jace watched as a bite mark appeared on the psychic's throat and began to bleed, she opened her eyes and revealed they were bloodshot. Jace looked at Alec's his face was beginning to regain some color (not much since he was really pale to begin with), his eyes though blood shot looked less pained.

"Alec," Jace tried to get his friend's, his brother's attention. Alec's blue eyes shot to him, the movement was weak but it was obvious he was getting stronger. Alec gasped taking a large gulp of air as his air way was repaired to normal. Anna removed her hand, her eyes returned to normal and the bite mark on her neck disappeared, only the streaks of blood remained as proof that what she did actually happened. Alec's hand shot to his neck feeling for a wound that was no longer there. "Thank you." Jace thanked Alec. Anna didn't acknowledge the gratitude.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked. Anna looked at the boy and decided. "_He almost died, I might as well…"_

"It is my ability." Anna wasn't sure how much to divulge but if the Shadow Hunters hadn't been following them he wouldn't have gotten hurt. "Each psychic has a primary power that awakens during puberty or when we need it most. After that we can develop secondary powers. Now, like I said before stay out of our affairs." Unlike the last time Jace and Alec actually listened, not just because she had just healed Alec but because there was something in her voice telling them that they needed to hear her out. "We don't need your help and you don't need to know anything about us. When I say stay out of our affairs I mean it for your own safety from us and from things that like to come after us, understand?" Anna gave the two hunters a hard look then turned and walked away.

Alec and Jace made it back to the Institute in one piece. However when they got inside they were less lucky after being bombarded with questions and an extra "thorough" examination by Magnus, Alec recapped the events of the night with small snippets from Jace.

"These psychics are really something." Magnus began. "That girl healed almost on par with me."

"Yes, but if what Jace said is correct then her ability must have some kind of drawback." Robert voiced his concern.

"I'm not sure about drawbacks but their powers were fantastic." Alec said with finality. Maryse looked at her two sons and felt a sense of gratitude for the girl that helped them.

"You know what?" Maryse sighed. "You two go to bed and rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Isabelle and Clary stood to complain but one look from Maryse quieted them instantly. Reluctantly they returned to their rooms and slept but the minute Alec's dreams began he knew something was wrong. For one Magnus was nowhere in sight and two, he was at a small café. The gentle smells of coffee drifted in the air, awakening his senses even in his sleep. Alec was sitting at a table near the window it was dark outside, the streetlamps were lit, illuminating only what their light could reach. The shadows between each lamp were all too familiar to the shadows that the Necro-Phila demons had crawled out from. He stared into the darkness, waiting for something to stir.

"What are you staring at?" Alec jumped. Turning his head he noticed the blonde-haired psychic, holding out a mug of coffee to him. Alec watched him, he knew he was dreaming he was conscious of that fact so what the hell was going on? Teddy sat the coffees on the table and sat across from Alec. "So, she did save you." It wasn't a question but Alec answered any way.

"Yes, she did." He looked at the boy across from him and realized he wasn't a part of his dream; in fact nothing he was in was anything he would ever come up with.

"What is this?" Alec asked gesturing to the café. Teddy took a sip of his coffee before he answered.

"Technically it's a dream but I tampered with it a bit." With a prolonged stare from Alec, Teddy continued. "I entered your dreaming mind to see if Anna fixed you up or not, but I didn't want to be around what you were dreaming about before so I changed it…a lot. I mean don't get me wrong I don't judge but I'm not into that kind of thing so…" Alec turned red at what Teddy was implying. Even in his dreams…

"I need some answers." Alec began but was cut off by Teddy.

"I will not answer any questions. I can tell you're not a bad person or evil or anything but us psychics need to protect ourselves and our secrets." Teddy looked at Alec and decided to take a leap of faith. He personally didn't believe Shadow Hunters were all that bad. "I'll tell you few things, alright? By the way my name is Teddy."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Okay, first how did you get into my dream?"

"Well, my power is empathy; I can feel people's emotion by locking onto yours from before I was able to transfer apart of my consciousness into your dream."

"That's a little creepy." Alec immediately wished he hadn't said that, but in his dream his mind and mouth had no filter. But Teddy just laughed.

"Yeah, it actually is." Teddy took another sip from his coffee, but looked up suddenly like he was trying to concentrate on something very far away. "Crap. I gotta go Alec. I-I'll contact you later." His voice was quivering, and he looked nervous, scared. "I'm sorry. Don't let anyone else know Anna healed you." Then he melted away along with the scenery leaving a very confused Alec. Alec thought back, why did he look so scared? But his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a wolf-whistle. Alec looked up realizing he was in Magnus apartment. Magnus was sitting on his couch beckoning Alec closer. Alec obliged.

**This third person writing is really kind of hard. I keep trying to follow a certain character to give their POV, but it is really tricky. How'd it turn out? Sorry the ending turned out funky but I wasn't really sure how to end it.**


	4. Chapter 3 We didn't start the Fire

**Alright Ch.3 was to say the least hard to get out. I have a plot but I'm still in the tinkering stage. I'm open to suggestions. Also this chapter I'm going to try and give better detail to character appearance and surroundings, please tell me if I it sounds awkward or eloquent ;) or somewhere in between. And thank you Son-of-Hestia for all you help.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.3 We didn't start the fire_

"So when you saw the young shadow hunter dying what did you do?" Ross was sitting at his large desk in his study in the Home. From behind the dark oak desk his graying hair and ice blue eyes gave him a regal appearance. He smiled disarmingly at Anna the laugh lines around his mouth deepened. His study, though large was crowded with the other psychics. Amber looked at Anna with a bored expression. Teddy watched the exchange with a hidden anxiousness, his younger sister Bailey held his hand and watched as well. Bailey looked up to her brother her emerald green eyes meeting his. Between the two a silent thought passed and the girl squeezed his hand tighter.

"I allowed what was natural to happen." Anna answered calmly, careful not to give any hint of deceit. She guarded her thoughts tightly making sure that Ross could not infiltrate her only haven of privacy. Ross narrowed his eyes only slightly and reinforced his smile.

"Very good Anna." Ross smiled warmly at the white-haired girl. "You may all go. I need to finish generating a team for next week for when you return to that theatre." They left the study together in silence, once out tension seemed to evaporate off of each person. Teddy looked at Anna and was about to question her when his sister pulled his hand.

"Teddy you said that you would play Barbies with me so come on." She pulled her brother with all the might her eight year old body could muster. Teddy stood still, but as Anna retreated to the stairway he gave into the demands of his sister. Bailey led her brother away and brushed some of her curly brown hair from her face. "Is Anna in trouble?" She whispered.

"No," Teddy smiled down at her and apparently she believed him immediately.

Anna continued up the stairs to her room. She walked down the carpeted balcony passing the first few rooms until she arrived at her door. She entered her room and looked around at the sparse area. It was decorated with very few things; things she could barely force herself not to throw away out of disgust. Anna closed the door and lay on her white bedspread she placed her ankh on the bedside table and her eyes moved to her chest of drawers on the other side of the room. They focused on the facedown picture frame. She closed her eyes but quickly she heard footsteps walking down the hall, they stopped in front of her door. The door opened but Anna kept her eyes closed, hoping that whoever it was would think she was asleep.

"You didn't kill him did you?" No such luck. Amber closed the door and questioned Anna with accusation and curiosity lacing her voice. Anna knew that Amber wouldn't leave until she was satisfied.

"I allowed what was natural to happen." Anna repeated her answer, hoping the girl would leave it at that.

"Let me rephrase; you healed the shadow hunter didn't you?" It wasn't a question. Despite that neither girl liked the other they both knew more and understood each other better than anyone else.

"Yes." Anna answered confirming Amber's suspicions. Amber felt a bittersweet victory at the other girl's admittance.

"If Ross finds out it won't be good for you." Amber stated the obvious. Anna turned over on her bed and faced the wall opposite the door.

"I know." She answered simply.

"Than why did you do it?" Amber asked the real question that had plagued her mind.

"He reminded me of me as he clung to life." Anna answered quietly. Amber seemed satisfied with the answer and left the room. When the door closed again and Anna heard Amber's footsteps lead into silence she stood up from her bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. She picked up the face down picture frame and looked at the picture of her parents and herself before her life went to hell. Her mother and father stood next to each other with their toddler daughter in between them. The picture had been taken on their last family vacation to a zoo that Anna could barely remember. Her mother, a dark skinned Egyptian for the most part, and her father, a pale British gentleman, together they made a daughter that was a blend of them both. In the picture Anna was darker than her father but much lighter than her mother. She inherited her father's nose while taking copies of her mother's eyes. Even her hair was a blend; her father straight light brown hair and her mother's jet black tight curls created the waves that Anna's hair used to fall in but that was before it had turned into the dreadful white it was now. She looked at the smile that she once made so easily and tried to copy it. "I did it. I was able to save someone." Anna returned to the side of her bed and pulled out a shoebox from underneath. She opened it and hugged the white teddy bear that had been inside. Anna hugged it tightly to her chest and fell asleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Alec awoke from his sleep abruptly. His dream was still fresh in his mind but so was the conversation he had had with the Psychic named Teddy. He sat up in his bed and was met with the cat-eyed stare of his boyfriend. Magnus studied Alec's moving form as though at any moment he could disappear. As he finally realized that Alec wasn't going to vanish Magnus smiled happily and crawled on the bed toward his love. Without sharing words the happiness and relief that they were indeed together (and that one of them was not lying dead in the middle of the street) passed between them.

"Good morning." Magnus spoke first.

"Hello Magnus." Even though Alec loved him, it was still awkward waking up with the century old warlock watching over him.

"How did you sleep? Any pains or…dreams." Magnus smiled knowingly. Alec could feel his embarrassment like a warm sheet covering his body.

"How'd you know?" Alec averted his eyes downward.

"Well I figured it would be nice to have a joined dream considering what you had gone through but somebody blocked me from your mind and I had to wait." Magnus feigned nonchalance with a small amount of annoyance but Alec knew that underneath his statement the command 'explain' was lit like a neon sign.

"I'll explain to everyone." Alec spoke with enough finality to have even Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn respect his decision. Alec dressed in a black sweater and loose jeans and walked out of his room accompanied by Magnus. As they arrived in the library of the Institute a disoriented Clary bumped into Magnus sending his 'morning glitter' into the air around them.

"Well excuse you and good morning." Magnus said helping Clary from the ground.

"Sorry Magnus I'm just a little frazzled." Clary yawned and tried to calm the strands of her hair that decided not to cooperate with gravity. "I keep having this reoccurring dream that two of the psychics show up and warn me to stay away from them." The identical looks of shock on Magnus and Alec's face barely registered with the sleep weary Clary. "What?"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"So these psychics have been communicating with you through your dreams?" Luke looked at Clary worry and curiosity alight in his blue eyes.

"Well the first time I think so…but the last few times it was more like a replay of the first time." Clary tried to explain despite the disbelieving stares that were set on her.

"Clary why didn't you tell us that you have had these dreams before?" Clary mother, Jocelyn, spoke to her daughter softly and encouragingly but pure worry was evident in her tone.

"I don't know it just didn't cross my mind."

"What do you mean it 'didn't cross your mind'?" Maryse shouted. Though she wasn't actually angry at Clary, considering the strange circumstances, the frustration she felt had only one outlet; through her voice.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…" Jace came to Clary's rescue.

"So Alec in your dream the Psychic said that he was able to contact you through empathy?" Instantly all the attention shifted to Alec. Though he was irritated with Jace for the shift in interest, he answered anyway.

"That's exactly what he said. He said that he used empathy which allowed him to feel my emotions which allowed him to find me." Alec recalled the encounter. "But before he left he seemed I don't know nervous…maybe even scared." The room became silent reflecting on what Alec had said. It was as though a weight had been placed over the them. "Mom did you find anything out from the other Institutes?" Maryse looked at her son the look on her face was indicative of her answer.

"So far no one has gotten back to my inquiry. But that could be due to a lot of different things. And even then if an Institute did have knowledge on psychics I'm not sure why they would keep it a secret unless it incriminated them." Pensive looks of deep thought and faces of frustration were her only comment. Then everybody jumped as a cell-phone began to ring. They all turned to where the offending noise had come from. Isabelle smiled sheepishly and answered her phone. She left the room before the glares became too unbearable. The room was left in an awkward silence but this silence didn't last for long. Isabelle ran back into the room the doors to the library slammed against the walls in her haste.

"Guys, Simon said that we need to head over to the vampire coven. Someone attacked Raphael."

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

When they arrived at Hotel Dumort Maryse, Robert and Jocelyn lead the way into the dilapidated structure. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle followed behind quickly, Alec was left behind at the Institute; heeding the Psychic's warning. The vampires stood on the outskirts of what used to be the lobby of the hotel; cobwebs and dust decorated the broken furnishings and the once grand chandelier lay upon the floor broken and twisted as though someone had tried playing on it before it finally gave out. The shattered glass glittered in mute colors in the low light of a few well placed lanterns for the day dwelling visitors. Clary looked around at the vampires, memories of the night that she and Jace had set out to rescue Simon (in rat form) replayed in her mind. A small part of her had wished they had not come to help. Raphael was no friend of theirs and to why Simon would have called for their help was a source of intense curiosity. As they approached Raphael they could hear his pain. Simon stood next to Raphael who was sitting on a large old chair but what Clary saw made her gasp. Raphael's arm was covered in burned blackened skin red pustule blisters stood out against his arm as though they were Christmas lights.

"Well it looks like our _amigos _have arrived." Raphael tried to speak as though he was fine but even under his nonchalance the pain underneath his voice was evident.

"What happened Raphael?" Jocelyn asked eyeing his arm.

"I thought the Daylighter told you already; I was attacked."

"How and who attacked you?" Maryse resumed asking all business. Raphael looked away indignantly; a grimace plastered on his face caused by more than just the pain. Simon looked down at the older vampire and sighed.

"A human came in to the territory of the hotel and Raphael went in for a snack."

"What?" Every shadow hunter yelled at once.

"I have broken no law. It is still allowed for us to hunt those that enter our territory." Raphael avoided the glares that he received. Seeing that they would get nowhere the Shadow Hunters resumed to what they had come for. "I tried to bite the kid and then he did this to my arm!" Raphael's anger was blatant, he gestured to his arm causing one of the blisters to open and ooze an orange liquid; a mixture of blood and pus. "I don't know what he did but he put his hand on my arm and electricity came out of his hand, after that happened he ran away."

"What did he look like?" Clary asked.

"He was young, like thirteen. And his hair was dyed black and blue." Raphael grimaced at his recollection. "He was skinny too." Jocelyn wrote down the description on a notepad.

"Do you think he may have been a warlock?"

"No," Raphael looked at the Shadow Hunters gauging their reaction. "He was human but…what he did isn't something _normal _humans are capable of." Among them the thought that the boy was a Psychic was as clear as day.

"Did he have anybody with him? Was there anybody else within the vicinity?" Jace asked. But Raphael didn't answer, he glared toward the doorway. A girl with wavy reddish-brown hair and amber eyes stood in the doorway.

"No, there wasn't," She smirked at Vampires. Heat radiated from her in waves keeping the vampires at bay. "But there is now." Instantly the atmosphere changed to a setting of war. Clary studied the girl she had seen her many times before in her dreams she was always on the side of hot and burned fields of Idris. The girl brushed some of her hair back over her shoulder an amber locket twinkled in the moment, but as it lay motionless against her chest is seemed as though it was glowing hot.

"Who are you?" Maryse yelled to the girl. Though it wasn't a threat there was a promise of violence if the girl tried anything.

"The name is Amber, and you Nephilim can settle down I'm not here to hurt you." The girl shrugged non-commitingly. "However I can't say the same thing for the _ticks_." The vampires stood infuriated, looking to the Shadow Hunters. Even though there was a trespasser in their territory, acting on it with Shadow Hunters available could be troublesome for them; they turned their attention to Raphael waiting. "You don't attack a Psychic and get away with it." Raphael stood from his chair quickly knocking it backwards. Amber smirked.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Why couldn't Amber have waited until the Shadow Hunters had left before she confronted the Vampire Coven? This was not according to plan. Anna waited on the outskirts of the Hotel waiting for Amber to hurry. The plan was to kill the Vampire that attacked Kyle and while doing so set the hotel on fire to exterminate the parasites left inside. When they arrived on the scene they noticed the Shadow Hunters walking into the Hotel so they decided to wait for them to leave but Amber was too impatient; Hothead. Anna wasn't worried, with Amber's power Vampires were the perfect prey. They lit up like gasoline dipped towels.

But still the Shadow Hunters were a problem, a problem that needed to be dealt with. Suddenly loud crashes and screams could be heard from inside the building. Anna looked and saw tongues of multi-colored flame shooting out of the windows, load explosions shattered the silence that was once a part of the night. Something was wrong. The mission wasn't supposed to garner too much attention until they were out of the vicinity. And the color of the flames was wrong too, the different colors attracted too much attention.

"Crap!" Anna stood straight and raised her right hand, using her index finger she drew three intersecting lines in the air. Each line began to glow an ethereal white-blue. Placing her palm toward the lines they blossomed into a snowflake. Concentrating on her _crest_ allowed her set a perimeter around the Hotel. The feeling of pure foreboding was scattered around the area; to all beings the sense that something threatening to them would call to their bodies, their hearts, their minds, and their blood. Everything in them would tell them to avoid the area permeated by this instinct. Once it was finished the crest disappeared like a candle flame. Anna ran to the hotel her ankh on her right hand extended outward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

A vampire had charged at the psychic, Amber, but the moment it got within a foot of her it burst into flames. The flames burned black on the vampire's body as it screamed in torture, until it finally perished in ash.

"Who's next?" Amber smirked clearly confident and dangerous. "What's the matter can't handle the heat?" Amber placed her hands on either side of her amber locket; it began to shine as though light were glowing from within it. A small orange flame popped into existence between her hands in front of the locket. The flame split into two identical balls of fire. Amber held the balls of fire in her hands; extending her fingers the flames grew larger. "You," Amber looked directly at Raphael. "you're the one who attacked Kyle. You know, I'm going to take extra joy in burning you to ash."

"Stand down!" Maryse yelled at Amber. The psychic barely took notice of her until Maryse pulled a seraph blade and stood in front of Raphael protectively.

"Why? He attacked someone." A vampire tried to take advantage of the girl's seemingly distracted attention. It jumped at her from the left. It teeth unsheathed and a feral hiss loud and angry escaping from its mouth. Amber didn't even look; she merely turned her palm toward the vampire her eyes on Maryse, the ball of fire shot toward the vampire. The vampire flew backwards burning and hitting the wall; the wall caught fire from the burning body. 

"Kyle invaded his territory, he"

Amber cut her off with a humorless laugh. "Really? Don't give me that crap. It really steams me." As if acting on her words the flames around her began to burn brighter and turned green. "If it had been a normal human this _parasite_ would have eaten him and your Clave wouldn't have done a thing, all because of a little technicality. You wanna know why we Psychics exist. It's because you Nephilim failed at what you were created to do. You were made to protect humanity but you failed so humanity had to develop ways to protect itself." As she spoke the anger in her voice rose and the flames around her grew in size and intensity. The fire changed colors as the Amber spoke changing colors rapidly and vividly. Then the flames began to transform into balloons and then exploding; shards of fire flew into vampires burning them into ash. The fire krept closer to The Shadow hunters trapping them in a circle of raging flame. Amber screamed the flames whipping around her, she fell to her knees. Sweating and panting but even as her energy quickly left the fire around her became stronger.

"Amber." Anna walked into the burning lobby calmly and accompanied by cold air. The Shadow Hunters stared at the new Psychics not sure what to do. "You lost control again." Amber glared at the white haired girl. Anna looked toward Jace and Clary the same look of survival in their eyes as she had seen in Alec, that looked sealed her actions again. "Amber, breathe slowly and calm yourself. We were here to take care of the vampire that attacked Kyle _nothing else_." Anna raised her hand to her mouth and began to blow like on would to blow a kiss. But instead of a kiss a glowing white powder came from her hand and extinguished some of the flames. Clary looked at Anna confusion on her face. "You can either stand there like an idiot or you can save yourself." Pulling Amber to her feet, Anna walked out of the burning hotel.

"Jace, Clary, Isabelle, I want you to follow them." Maryse ordered the younger hunters.

"We will help out the surviving vampires. Go." Jocelyn nodded to her daughter. "Be careful."

"Don't worry Miss Fray, I take care of everything." Jace smirked. 

**Sorry for ending it right there but I wanted to update sooner. But next chapter will take off from where this left off. We will meet the new Psychic Kyle and there will be fight between Anna and Jace…I wonder who will win?**


	5. Chapter 4 Ophani Blade

**Well I just finished City of Fallen Angels and I was like….OMB! I have been thoroughly inspired. However considering where that book left off…Timeline wise this story would be between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels.**

**Anyway thank you to Carer-of-The-Sacred-Flame for some help on this story as well. **

**He do to do the do good work.**

**Please read, review and enjoy (and ignore that previous part).**

_Ch. 4 Ophani Blade_

"You Hothead, if only you could learn to control yourself I wouldn't have to carry you around." Anna complained to Amber as they sluggishly tried to get away from the Hotel. "Spending all of your time scheming instead of actually practicing."

"You know, your resentment is extra loud when I have to lean on you so…SHUT UP!" Amber retorted. The night was thankfully deserted; the _Hex_ that Anna had cast was still in effect. However despite that the she could hear the Shadow Hunters on their trail. It seemed inevitable that there would be some kind of confrontation. She looked back and could see the Shadow Hunters merely twenty feet behind them. "Great, now we have to deal with them. I still don't have enough energy to fight. You'll have to take care of them yourself."

"What else is new?" Jace, Clary and Isabelle caught up to the psychics in seconds, though they were pretty far from the hotel, Anna and Amber continued to walk despite that the Shadow hunters were behind them.

"Stop!" Jace yelled to the two girls. They continued to walk acting as though they hadn't heard him. "Hey I said stop!" Jace remained ignored; causing him to become a bit flushed.

"I don't think Jace is used to being ignored." Isabelle commented. Clary looked to Jace and realized Isabelle was right but seeing Jace disheveled made Clary's heart beat hard.

"Hey!" Jace yelled again running up to the two psychics.

"He is sooo annoying." Amber said loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Oh no she di'nt!" Isabelle yelled clearly amused.

"Could you not follow us it's kind of annoying, creepy stalker dude." Amber spoke panting as she and Anna turned around to address Jace. "Seriously we just want to go home."

"Sorry but we were ordered to follow you and learn more about you." Jace answered back easily, ignoring Amber's insult.

"Anna I don't have the energy to put these guys in their place. So if you wouldn't mind?" Anna rolled her eyes contemptuously. Amber braced herself against a wall leaving Anna standing in front of the hunters alone.

"Either cease following us or I will have to use force." Anna raised her ankh in front of her, the hoop pointed toward Jace. Jace smiled easily; encouraging the violence he hoped to come.

"She actually said 'cease.'" Isabelle snickered. Anna shot a glare at Isabelle and with a flick of her ankh a wave of snow and ice blast toward her. Isabelle was quick she jumped back from the white wave.

"Izzy!" Jace yelled. He turned to check on her; large stalagmites of glowing white ice stood where she once was. His eyes quickly spotted her safe and sound but his distraction was taken advantage of. 

"Where are you looking?" Anna asked in calm voice. Jace was quick to block a kick to his ribs. As golden eyes met caramel-brown it was obvious that their respective opponent was nothing to play with. Anna kicked off of Jace's block; back-flipping on her feet. "I don't want to fight you."

"I wouldn't want to fight me either."

"If I must fight you, I will win." Anna stated simply. With a flash of bluish white light her ankh extended into a staff. She took a stance that Clary couldn't recognize but the way that Anna's muscles seemed to relax and yet still seem tense told her that this was a style that the psychic was used to.

"Someone's a little arrogant." The irony of what Jace had said was not lost on Clary and Isabelle. Anna was the first to attack she swung her staff at hi,. Jace deftly dodged the attempt. However Anna wasn't finished she twirled with her attack and shot another wave of ice at Jace. He was fast but not fast enough, his right foot was frozen to the ground. Jace tried to pull his foot free but the ice remained steadfast so he pulled a seraph blade from the fold of his jacket. But before he could speak its name a curved lip of ice began to grow around him; trapping his lower body. Luckily Jace had pulled his seraph blade above his head ready to bring it down and break the ice. Yet Anna had different plans. Poising her hands as if they were spiders she pulled them upwards; strands of ice echoed her movement and six tendrils trapped Jace's arms.

"Getting artistic again Anna? Floral arranging?" Amber asked standing a bit taller than before. Clary looked to the ice trapping Jace and realized he was trapped in a giant lily. Six white 'petals' of ice ensnared him. He struggled and tried to pull his arms free.

"I realize that you are strong enough to break from the restraints." Anna gestured to the tendrils. "However as long as I keep my concentration to keep them in that form they will not break." The smallest of smiles ghosted upon Anna's lips but was quickly wiped away as Isabelle's whip wrapped around her wrist.

"Look after you saved my brother I don't want to have to go and chop off your arm, but I'm going to need you to let him out of that thing." Anna gave her a steely look in return. Isabelle pulled her whip tighter drawing blood on Anna's arm. "Make one wrong move and your arm will go bye-bye." The two girls stared at each other in stale-mate. "Clary, go deflower Jace." Despite a warm blush on Clary's face she approached the ice. She wasn't sure what to do but as she touched it a new rune flashed behind her eyes. Grabbing her steel Clary began to draw the loops and marks that made the rune. Steam rose from where the stele made contact. Once the rune was complete Anna began to pant as more and more of her energy was taken to keep the ice formed; deciding to cut her losses Anna stopped her influence over the ice and allowed it to melt as the rune commanded.

"PIKACHU!" A voice yelled from atop one of the building; a flash of lightning shot through the air and struck Isabelle's whip. Both Anna and Isabelle both screamed as they were electrocuted. A skinny boy landed on the floor next Anna and began to unwrap the whip from her arm.

"Kyle, did you forget that metal conducts electricity?" Amber asked the boy.

"No, why do you think I shot the chain? It was so I would electrify that girl who was holding the whip." Kyle answered easily running a hand through his blue and black dyed hair.

"Than did you forget that Anna was touching the chain too?" Amber asked with a small amount of acid in her voice.

"Oooh…" Kyle instantly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Anna I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright Kyle it was a mistake." Anna patted his back as she rose to her feet. "But I need you to take care of whip girl for me alright?" Kyle nodded quickly; the blue streaks in his hair flashing. "Incapacitate." Anna whispered.

"Get back Clary." Jace told Clary. After fighting with Anna he realized that she meant business and if he wasn't careful Clary could easily be collateral damage. Clary watched as Jace and Anna sized each other up, their eyes analytical. Jace was the first to attack using all of his speed he swung the Seraph Blade sideways to take away it's lethal ability. But Anna was just as fast as Jace maybe even faster. She seemed to move just as soon as Jace had. Her staff blocked the blade, spinning it she knocked the blade away from her, continuing with the spin she brought the top of the staff down breaking the concrete where Jace once stood. "You're fast." Jace noted readying himself for another attack.

"Likewise." Anna raised her arm and allowed the staff to fall through the circle of her hand; she held the handle of her ankh as the ice of the staff disappeared. She placed the ankh in her belt loop. "Fighting with a staff is affective against demons but against you…it gives rather mixed results." Anna placed her hands next to the outside of her knees, next to the slits in her jeans. If Clary had blinked she would have missed the movement but Suddenly Anna had two silver-white straight blades in both hands; her arms crossed over her body. Her lips curved into a small smirk. All Clary could do was watch in awe as the two fought. It was like witnessing to great dancers expressing their experience and power. Jace fought with a natural grace that seemed to be an accepted attribute to all of his movements. Anna fought with an elegance that was uniquely hers. As Clary watched her muscles tense and relax it was obvious that Anna had refined her style through countless battles. The clink of metal against metal created the soundtrack that Anna and Jace 'danced' to.

The fight was intense as Jace went on the offensive. His attacks her blinding, they were so fast that they almost seemed invisible. The fight was balanced, for every attack Jace committed Anna gave another. The two blades in her hands could only be seen due to their lustrous shine. Anna fought blocking with one blade and attacking with another but Jace seemed familiar with her movements and was able to dodge or block. As Jace attacked from the side Anna deflected with one blade, twirled and attacked with the other; Jace was quick and blocked with a hidden dagger. A flash of bright blue light forced attention to Isabelle and Kyle.

"You know we don't have to keep fighting." Isabelle tried to talk sense to the young psychic. "It's our job to protect humans." Kyle scowled at her, shooting a wire thin line of electricity at Isabelle.

"If a vampire tried to turn you into a snack wouldn't you fight back?" Anger seeped into Kyle's voice. "I am not getting bitten by another vampire." The second Isabelle realized what Kyle had said she lost focus causing her whip to slice through the blue scarf around Kyle's throat. It fell to the ground in two pieces. "Hey! That was my favorite scarf!" Clenching his fists the air around him lightened with electric tendrils. With the light from the lightning around Kyle, Isabelle could see two pin-point scars on the juncture of Kyle's shoulder and neck. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!*" Kyle yelled in an urban accent, sending waves of electricity at Isabelle. Isabelle jumped out of the way quickly.

"Kyle, have you been watching Megami33's Sailor Moon Abridged again?" Amber asked; her strength back.

"…No…" Kyle responded unconvincingly.

"Anyway…." Amber stood up; holding her hands in front of her locket a small flame ignited. "We need to get home I'm tired and irritable." Extending her arms, the flame shot forward and grew into a large wall of fire blocking the Shadow Hunters from the psychics. Anna and Kyle turned from the wall and ran helping Amber move.

"Not this time." Jace drew a rune on his arm for fire protection; he tried to jump through the flames but the wall was solid and unmoving. Down the street they could hear the laughter of Amber filling the night; bitch.

**Back at the Institute**

Again the Shadow Hunters found themselves in the Library of the Institute discussing their psychic problems. But what Jace had just said had placed everyone in an uncomfortable silence. "She fought in the Ophani Blade style." Though Clary didn't really wish to make her ignorance well known her curiosity was great.

"What is the Ophani Blade style?" She asked attentively.

"We really need to formally start your training." Isabelle noted.

"The Ophani Blade style is a fighting style where the user fights with two twin blades." Luke answered. He looked to Jocelyn as if asking if he should continue. Jocelyn looked down and continued where Luke left off; her voice heavy.

"The Ophani Blade is well known amongst shadow hunters for its fast strikes and deflecting blade-work and unorthodox stepping. The steps for attacks, counter-attacks, dodging, blocking and deflecting all depend on a circular motion. However it is one of the hardest styles to master as the stepping opens the user to enemy attacks." Jocelyn swallowed. "And it was created by my great-great grandfather."

"What?" Clary asked disbelievingly. Her mother still held back so much from her, she couldn't hold back the hurt in her voice.

"Clary," Jocelyn reached out to her daughter but was rebuffed by a sharp shoulder shrug. Jocelyn sighed and continued. "Because of its difficulty the Ophani Blade is only taught to already accomplished sword masters. Because of that all masters of the Ophani Blade are registered in the Clave."

"The blades she used were definitely created for the style though." Jace added more information, creating not only grave looks but also expressions of hope.

"That means…" Alec began.

"That someone who is registered as a master has had their swords stolen." Maryse finished for him. "Alright head to bed everyone I have some calls to make." The authority in Maryse's voice ended all argument that may have been raised. The crowd left leaving Maryse and Robert in the Library.

"I'll be heading back to the Clave in a few days." Robert spoke simply as though the action didn't really matter.

"I know," Maryse sighed. "Could you…"

"Sure I'll see what I can dig up while I'm in Alicante."

"Thank you…" It seemed as though Maryse wished to say more but she left it at that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jace held Clary against the wall as his lips moved across hers. Clary had her arms around his neck trying to get as close to him as she could. After what her mother had told her she needed something (or someone) to help calm her down to keep her from saying things she would regret in the car ride back to Luke's. Jace detached himself from Clary much to her dismay.

"Clary baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…a little peeved about my mom."

"It' alright, she was just trying to protect you." Jace began to massage her back sending shivers all over her body.

"I know but by now don't you she should have divulged a bit more about her past by now." Clary looked up to see Jace smirk at her.

"I think that her 'divulging' information will just have to happen on its own. She wanted to keep you from this world; the mindset isn't going to change that quickly."

"And now you're on her side?" Jace's smile grew smaller and his eyes took on a hurt look but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, because I get it, and I don't think your mom like me very much so…"

"Clary!" Jocelyn yelled for her daughter from down the hallway.

"Ugh…" Clary pecked Jace on the mouth and sprinted to her mother, leaving Jace staring back at her retreating form.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Amber, were you able to complete your mission?" Ross looked down at the three psychics as they entered the old monastery they lived in that they called 'the Home'. Amber looked down ashamed of her failure and loss of control.

"We did not complete our task-" Anna began but was stopped but Ross.

"I asked Amber what had happened." A sharp cold glint shone in Ross's eyes his voice took on a steely tone.

"Shadow Hunters interfered." Amber asked her voice small.

"And you didn't just take care of them why?" Now Ross was angry but like all the times before the only clue to his anger was the slight flaring of his nostrils.

"They distracted me and I lost control." Amber looked up only to look away again. Her body began to shiver.

"Ross have they returned?" A tall blonde woman walked into the foyer. Looking at the situation quickly she moved in between Amber and Ross. "We should get you to your room Amber." She took Amber's arm and helped her up the steps that lead to the second floor that housed their rooms.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Amber whispered as they climbed the stairs. Anna snd Kyle quickly dispersed from Ross's sight.

"We are not done talking about this." Ross spoke loudly his voice carried sending a chill toward Anna and Kyle. Walking to the TV room Anna was attacked by a brown curled girl.

"Anna!" Bailey yelled. "Teddy was soooo worried about you but I told him not to worry." Anna smiled at the young girl knowing full well who the worried one was. Looking into the room Anna saw Teddy lying on the couch, and Alastair reclined in a chair watching _Jennifer's Body_.

"Your back." Teddy smiled sitting up. Anna looked at the TV.

"_Jennifer's Body_? You guys are just watching that for the T&A." Anna accused.

"Yes we are." Alastair admitted.

"Speak for yourself." Teddy rebutted.

"Yeah that's right I forget that you are way too, into-" Teddy slapped a hand over his mouth. Anna rolled her eyes as the two began to wrestle. She walked out of the room calmly followed by Bailey; carrying two Barbie Dolls. Alastair used his powers and tore Teddy off of him. "Dude really? Tell her already."

"Shut up."

Upstairs Dr. Brennan helped Amber get ready for bed. "So what really happened?" She raised one eyebrow. "From what I can infer; you set the hotel on fire but lost control and used too much energy." Dr. Brennan looked Amber in the eye and waited for the girl to begin.

"The shadow hunters distracted me and they were stuck in the fire, but Anna saved them, which lead to them following us but Kyle and Anna fought them and then I created a wall of fire so we could make a break for it." Amber spoke quickly in one long run-on sentence. Dr. Brennan nodded.

"She saved them. By any chance did she save the hunter from before?" Amber nodded knowing that Dr. Brennan could be trusted. The psychics that all lived in the home were orphans they had one thing in common; their parents had been killed. Well except for Kyle and Alastair who were foster kids until Ross had found them. Dr. Joy Brennan had been like a surrogate mother to all of them. Even though Bailey and Teddy were her actual children she treated everyone with the same love and care. No one was more trusted than her. Ross was actually someone that had their allegiance not their love. But he had kept them safe so they owed him something. "I see. Amber, if Anna is going so far as to heal these hunters I think that we are all in for some major changes. Brace yourself and help the others." Dr. Brennan left, leaving Amber in the dark thinking of what changes could actually come to fruition.

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been so busy. Classes are starting to wind down but that only adds more work to the ones that took forever to actually get started. It feels like a mad dash to the finish.**

**I hoped you like this chapter. I have decided to break my writing pattern and just write when I feel inspiration for whichever story. So that may mean that this one may be updated quickly or slowly…not sure.**


	6. Chapter 5 Hustler and Thief

**Chapter five of Psychic Revelations; last chapter stuff happened. This chapter Anna and Jace…socialize, over some fun stuff…just read it.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 5 Hustler and Thief; also known as Anna_

There was nothing to do so Jace just sat in his room looking at the ceiling. Alec and Magnus were having their 'special' time, Maryse was busy on the phone, Robert was getting ready for his trip back to Alicante, Clary was stuck at home with her Mother and Luke, no doubt learning of her family's past, and he dared not even try to enter the realm of Isabelle. He had tried to end his boredom already but so far nothing was able to catch his interest for more than a minute. Jace sat up on his bed a random and yet to be seen bad decision forming in his head. Jumping off of the bed Jace grabbed his boots and a jacket (and various hidden weapons) and left the Institute.

"Where to go, what to do?" Jace thought out loud. The night had just taken over New York and the night life was just starting to wake up. Jace walked down the sidewalk, not bothering to glamour himself, keeping his eyes open for anything. He wasn't sure why but something in his blood was telling him to walk as far as he could. Normally he would suspect some Downworlder was trying to trap him but this time it seemed way too normal for that. As he walked by he could see many girls trying to catch his attention; some were in groups of friends others were on their own. It was funny how before Clary he would have given each of these girls an attractive smile and be on his way while they giggled, but now his thoughts were always devoted to Clary.

Goldie's bar caught his eye. So many nights before Jace had spent time there under the watchful eye of Goldie herself. She was a good woman maybe a little misdirected in letting a minor drink in her establishment but she always meant well. He decided that maybe dropping in on Goldie wouldn't be such a bad thing. He crossed the street between lights right across from the bar. The name 'Goldie's' was lit in bright pink neon lights. Jace walked through the familiar doors to be greeted by the smell of tobacco, cigarette smoke, and freshly spilt alcohol. Walking into the bar Jace was immediately met with the excited greetings of Goldie.

"Jace! Well if it hasn't been a long time then I must be a crazy wilting flower." Goldie spoke in her fake accent. She hugged him quickly without his consent, but behind it Jace could tell she was just happy to see him. Goldie pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Goldie towered over Jace thanks to her own height and the four inch high heels she loved to wear. "Somethin' is different I have to say. It looks like some of the turmoil has left your eyes." Jace blinked a bit taken aback by her observations of him.

"Well, I feel good." Jace smiled charmingly. "Especially since I am in your company." Goldie beamed bringing back some of the youth to her face that had been lost over the years. A loud crash sounded behind Goldie alerting her to a problem within her mitts. She rolled her eyes as she heard a worker call for her.

"I hope I will see you later Jace, though I do hope you won't be drinking." That was Goldie's style; supporting someone in her bar but still critical of them when she knew that drinking wouldn't help them. Goldie left Jace alone standing at the front of the bar. A singer began to perform she was no Charlotte La Fey but she wasn't as horrible as the comedy acts that usually _graced_ Goldie's. Since Goldie had, in her way, told Jace that he would not be given any drinks that night he looked toward the pool tables to see if maybe a game or two could help to distract him from the boredom that was quickly resurfacing. But what Jace saw was something he did not expect. Leaning over a pool table a cue in hand ready to strike the cue ball, a girl with white hair and coffee colored skin; the psychic Anna played a game of pool. Her eyes flicked upwards and caught Jace's, pulling the cue back; with a quick movement the ball shot forward with a loud clack. The ball flew forward and the eight-ball flew into a corner pocket. Anna shifted her attention to large man standing opposite her. He was your stereotypical roughneck biker/ maybe rapist. He was tall, fat, balding (or maybe he had misplaced his hair since it all seemed to grow from his chin) and leather clad.

"Looks like I win." Anna stated almost bored. "Pay up." The man looked at her with a glare that could curdle milk.

"You hustled me!" Mr. Leather yelled.

"Just because you thought that I was bad at it didn't mean I was." Anna rolled her eyes and picked the man's wallet from the side of the pool table. She began pulling a fifty from the fold when the man was suddenly at his pocket pulling for a knife; the glint from its blade shined menacingly. Jace was there in what seemed an impossibly short amount of time. He held down the man's arm.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?" Jace questioned amiably. The man tried to move his arm but Jace's hand was like steel. The man looked at Jace with anger in his eyes, but deep in them like a flame being fed fear grew in their depths. The man jerked free from Jace's grip (because he let the biker guy). He grabbed his wallet back from Anna roughly and left and aura of defeat clinging to him.

"Thank you." Anna spoke with polite gratitude but nothing more. "But I could have handled that." She began pulling the balls from the pockets.

"I bet you could have but now you have to play a game with me." Jace gestured to the pool table. Anna stopped gathering the balls and looked at Jace with a questioning glance.

"What do you have to bet?"

"Information." Jace replied easily but upon seeing the guarded look on her face he changed a bit of his tact. "My secrets for yours, sink in your ball, ask a question, and get an answer." Jace surmised the rules with an attractive grin trying to cajole her.

"Why would I want to learn about Shadow Hunter secrets?" Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well not Shadow Hunter secrets, my secrets." Jace felt guilty for the blatant flirting but he had a mission to do.

"Meh. Why not? It's not like you could beat me." Anna finished setting up the balls and handed Jace a cue. "Go." Jace took that as a yes. He placed the cue ball at the other end of the table and placed the cue between the loop of his forefinger and thumb. He struck the cue ball making a loud clack; the ball sped forward and disrupted the tight formation of the other balls. The balls scattered across the table, the number nine ball sunk itself into a pocket; however the solid green ball fell into the opposite pocket afterwards. Anna looked at Jace. "Looks like I'm solids however I'm not actually sure if that warrants a question." Jace shrugged.

"Well I'll ask anyway." Jace looked to Anna for confirmation. She made no gesture to stop or to let him continue so Jace pressed forward. "How many psychics are there?" Jace asked. Anna closed her eyes contemplating the question.

"Including me, there are seven." Jace was surprised by her openness and it was apparent on his face. "However, there are probably more in New York, Psychics may not be common but we aren't as rare as you might think." Jace took in the information but was caught off guard by Anna's question. "What happened to your parents?"

"How'd you know?" Jace questioned quickly.

"Nuh-uh, you already asked your question." Anna stated bluntly. Jace knew he had to answer so he played it like the fae. The truth…basically.

"They died." Anna looked into the boy's eyes she didn't exactly witness pain, but anger and confusion filled his golden eyes. There was much more to what he had revealed.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Anna grabbed the cue and poised is between her middle and forefinger Taking aim she sunk the red ball into a corner pocket. "Why were you ordered to learn more about Psychics?" This question Jace was able to answer easily.

"The Clave got information that the population of Psychics spiked in New York so we were ordered to investigate." Again nothing but the truth, Anna analyzed Jace making sure that there was no chance of deceit. She leaned of the table again, the cue ball shot forward hitting the edge of the table ricocheting off of it and hitting the solid blue ball into a side pocket.

"So, Stephen Herondale, your biological father; what do you know of him." Another personal question; Jace realized he had offered his own secrets as leverage but he had never thought that she would question him like this. He looked into Anna's caramel brown eyes and saw no malicious intent instead all he saw was compassion in them, not pity just pure kindness. He had never seen anyone with eyes that kind in his life. True he had seen love in others eyes, sometimes love for him or with Clary he saw hope and a future, but this was completely new. Somehow those eyes brought down his guard.

"I have a few letters that he had written to his first wife but it's like he's a complete stranger, like anyone in the entire world could have written them." Anna considered Jace for a moment but continued with her turn she hit the solid yellow ball into the lower right pocket.

"Tell me about Clary." Anna changed the subject abruptly. "There is something special about her isn't there?" Though Jace silently thanked the change he was back on guard revealing things about himself though painful was necessary but Clary was his to protect with his life.

"I said my secrets nothing else." Anna smirked.

"I knew it." She took another shot but this time missed. "Oh well, I guess it's your turn." Jace walked around the table and situated himself he struck the cue ball forcing it forward. It slammed into the striped green ball, the striped green ball flew forward hitting the striped blue ball both veered and sunk into corner pockets of the table.

"I guess that's two questions." Jace smirked. "First, how do you psychics get your powers?" Anna sighed.

"Evolution, you Shadow Hunters aren't as good at your jobs as you think you are." Behind her look of nonchalance Jace could make out a pain that he knew much too well; guilt. But why would she feel guilty if she blamed Shadow Hunters? "Demons have existed for just as long as humans have. And their main course was humans. The Angel may have decided to create guardians but you failed." Anna looked at Jace he could see the blame that she laid on the hunters. "We developed the sight to see what would kill us so we could have a chance to run and hide; to survive. But eventually even that proved to be futile, so we evolved again gaining powers to protect ourselves."

"Okay…uh…" The atmosphere turned awkward. "Question two, why did you save Alec." Anna's surprise was obvious. She looked down and a small smile twitched across her lips.

"You know a thank you would have been nice but, whatever I guess I owe you." Anna tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear and looked Jace in the eye. "To be completely honest he reminded me of myself."

"Because he's a girl and black and had white hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant." Anna rolled her eyes and Jace hit the cue ball one more time, it skewed and knocked the striped maroon ball into the left upper corner pocket.

"How did you learn to fight in the Ophani Blade style?" Anna smirked softly like reminiscing over a memory.

"Well you aren't the only Shadow Hunters to discover us Psychics. Those guidos from the Jersey Shore beat you to it."

"Wait, the New Jersey Institute has already met you guys and they haven't said a thing?" Jace asked unbelievingly that the New Jersey Institute had actually succeeded in something besides partying.

"Well I did learn how to use the Ophani Blade style just from observation and then I beat the guy up so…I don't think they want to let that get out." Anna spoke with distinct pride.

"Who?" Jace thought of the members of the New Jersey Institute.

"That's his secret not mine." Anna stated cheekily. Jace nodded a bit hesitantly. It was strange the rage and anger that he had witnessed in the others wasn't present in her. The way that they had just talked was normal; friendly even. Jace took another shot and Anna groaned when the orange striped ball fell into a side pocket. Jace raised his eyebrows in humor. He looked down and saw Anna's ankh through her belt loop. A sense of nostalgia hit Jace; her ankh looked similar to…something.

"Where did you get your ankh?" Jace asked still looking at the glass like object.

"Family heirloom." Anna answered eyes narrowed. She turned her body away from Jace hiding the ankh. She nodded her head toward the table "Your turn."

"Finally." Jace smirked as Anna walked around the table. She studied the table for a few seconds and then smiled. "Eight ball side pocket." Anna touched the pocket with the end of her cue and then struck the cue ball. The cue ball rocketed toward the others hitting them at angles as it bounced off of one and ricocheted to hit another. As the balls moved the eight ball moved dangerously close to the side pocket before the other balls were gone. But just as the last solid ball sunk the cue ball slowly etched its way to the eight ball. It gently touched the eight ball sinking it into the 'called' pocket.

"T-that's not possible." Jace looked disbelievingly at the table. "You cheated."

"Uh, no I did not!" Anna faked hurt.

"Your Psychic, you could have just moved them or something." Jace tried to make sense of what had happened.

"My power is cryokinesis." Anna's explanation went over Jace's head. She rolled her eyes and pulled a cell-phone from her back pocket. "I gotta go. See ya Jace." Anna tried to leave without Jace following her but… Anna walked outside through a side exit.

"There you are you little bitch." Mr. Leather showed up again a knife glinting in the streetlight. Three men stood next to him each dressed like him very stereotypical biker garb. "I don't like it when people hustle me, neither do my friends."

"Really?" Anna cocked her head to the side. "I would have bet that you're used it with your level of intelligence." One of the other men snickered but was quieted by one of the men who held a metal pipe. Jace walked onto the scene after a goodbye to Goldie. Mr. Leather took notice of him.

"Tryin' to get your boyfriend to come to your rescue?" Mr. Leather Looked Jace over. "I'll do some rearrangin' on that face."

"I'm sorry." Jace began. "But I don't think you're a licensed plastic surgeon and even then I think we can all attest that I don't need any kind of 'modification'." He smiled attractively making the men brandish their weapons to try and wipe the smug look from his face. "Need any help?" Jace looked to Anna; again he witnessed the pain on her face.

"Do…do you ever question what you do?" She looked to the men. "Do you ever ask yourself why, you protect people like this?" Anna shook her head. "I really need to go." Anna ran toward the men none of them expected that but they especially didn't expect the rush of ice that froze them in place. "Jace I believe that your mission is over. I gave you the information that the Clave wanted." Anna turned to leave; but the men began shouting obscenities. Anna moved her hand through the air and a new sheet of ice covered the men's mouth. "See yah." Anna continued on her way but Jace stopped her.

"Wait Anna," Anna turned around an impatient look on her face. "We could work together; Psychics and Shadow Hunters working together to protect against demons." A sad smile spread across her.

"You never did study your own history did you?" Anna shook her head in mock disappointment. But her mock disappointment turned into very real pain. "Our history is littered with Shadow Hunters treating us as abominations or experiments." Before Jace had a moment to digest what Anna had divulged a torrent of ice and snow flew around him and the men. Jace brought his arms up to shield his eyes but a few seconds later the snow stopped. The men lay on the floor unconscious. Jace looked around him but there was no sign of the psychic. Anna was gone.

Jace left the leather bunch on the floor and walked back to the Institute. As he walked the night seemed to be restricting and every breath was drawn out of his lungs. He was on high alert looking for what cause his senses to react so paranoid but looking around he saw nothing. In fact the streets were uncharacteristically desolate. It was like all the people abandoned the streets. Jace reached into his jacket to grab a weapon just in case but as he grabbed for it he felt a piece of paper in its place. He read the writing on it.

_"Dear Jace,_

_ Shadow Hunters have wronged us too many times for it to be forgotten._

_ I borrowed you seraph blade for compensation._

_ Anna"_

**Well that was fun, right?**

**Remember Chapter 2, yeah we are going to address that. And thanks to Son-of Hestia11…well you'll see.**


	7. Chapter 6 Gone With the Wind

**So my brain has been feeling juicy so let's see how it tastes…bitter? Anyway that new psychic that they were going to meet at the theatre well he's heeeeerrrrree. And the funniest thing I created his physical appearance after having a conversation but then I found this image on deviantart by one of the artist I was 'watching' and he looked exactly like I was envisioning except the hair is a bit different so, dang!**

**Anyway thanks to Son-of-Hestia11 for helping me create a very important part of this chapter. And Singing, I do it in every story it was only a matter of time.**

**BTW the song is important it's about a couple of people. If you can guess who, you will get a prize!**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.6 Gone With the Wind_

"Achoo!" Anna sneezed; the dust in the theatre had been recently released into the air. Anna looked around for the psychic that she was supposed to meet. For some reason Ross had decided to send Anna alone to the theatre to wait, which in her opinion was a bad idea; a demon was supposed to arrive as well. She actually wasn't too worried from what Teddy had gathered the demon was supposed to be a low level Hecatoncheires Demon. Anna listened to her iPod; she looked down at the screen as she rejected song after song looking for one that would match the mood. One of her favorite songs popped onto the screen; it didn't meet the mood but it would do. The music started off soft and slow. All of Anna's favorite songs started like that; those soft melodies brought peace to her mind. Before she knew it she was singing to the empty theatre on its stage.

"_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower, and make my bed alone_

_I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror_

_Ready for a new day, without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk, my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things I have to_

_Keepin' you off my mind_

_But when I think I'll be alright_

_I am always wrong, cause_

_My hands don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go"_

/\/\/\

At first Eric thought that the girl singing was just another wannabe actress fantasizing about her future on Broadway, after all it was an abandoned theatre, but when he listened to the singer he knew that was not the case. She definitely had a strong talented voice but he could feel emotion carried on each note. In a way he felt a bit guilty like he was intruding on someone and almost chose to leave but Eric decided that if she chose to sing in a public(ish) place than him being there wouldn't be a problem. Besides he had found this place first.

He poked his head through some rubble and looked at the singer. She had light coffee colored skin and snow white hair, that was…different. She didn't seem to notice him but the minute he stepped a foot into the aisle the girl opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Eric wasn't sure whether it was the drafty theatre or the glare that the girl had shot him but he suddenly felt very cold. Her gaze softened by only the slightest amount as he continued down the aisle.

"That was beautiful." Eric was the first to speak. A shocked expression replaced her glare.

"So you heard that?" The girl looked down with a small smile embarrassed.

"It was really good." Eric deftly jumped onto the stage; track had its advantages. "I'm Eric." The girl crossed her arms and looked him up and down.

"I'm Anna."

/\/\/\

Anna looked over the boy. He had pale green eyes and was tall, probably around 6'1-6'2, with dark hair, in what she assumed was a short surfer style. _"Why would anyone have a surfer style haircut in New York? Seriously? That is like the definition of Ironic."_ After Eric introduced himself he gave her a pleasant smile.

"So what song was that?" Eric asked.

"My Hands by Leona Lewis." Eric nodded in understanding.

"She's the one that sang uh…" He snapped his fingers several times until his thought dawned upon him. "Bleeding Love?"

"Yeah." Anna smiled; the snapping thing was kind of funny. "Not a fan?"

"I don't not like her." Eric's smile twitched crookedly.

"Let me guess…" Anna looked at him and took in his appearance. He wore a black zip up hoodie with some kind of strange vertical writing on right side over a dark green V-neck t-shirt, dark worn blue jeans and Nike shoes. "Avenged Sevenfold, 3 Doors Down, Metallica, ACDC, and Breaking Benjamin?" Eric's eyebrows rose in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm psychic." Anna smirked.

"Yeah…." Eric spoke disbelievingly through narrowed eyes.

"Your disbelief hurts." Anna placed her hands over her heart. "Anyway, what brings you here to an old run down theatre?" Anna turned around as if to make a point, gesturing to the dilapidation present. Almost if on cue a board from the ceiling crashed to the ground, Eric flinched when it smacked on the ground but Anna acted as if nothing happened.

"I could ask you the same question." Eric noted. For a brief second he cursed himself since Anna's, "I asked you first." was sure to be present.

"Well if you did ask me I would say meeting you." He had not been expecting that. But a large red claw like hand reaching up from a black circle was definitely something he was not expecting. The sound of rushing wind filled the empty air. He stood in shock as another 'hand' rose from the circle and braced itself on the wooden floor of the stage, making it crack as the hands squeezed for leverage. Two more hands appeared through the circle and braced themselves opposite the other two. The nails of each hand stuck into the wood the body that they were connected to arose from the black circle. The body was covered in armor on its dorsal side but underneath what looked like lobster legs uncurled to show smaller versions of the four larger hands. They extended so the monstrosity could keep itself up. It then picked its head up and looked at the two teens. Two black orbs made up its eyes that were located on the inside of two palms that extended from its head along with extra black eyes that glittered on the nails of the hands. Its mouth opened sideways to reveal a throat that was covered in teeth. A roar tore through the air filling it with the stench of burning tires.

Eric moved in front of Anna his arms spread, ready to protect the girl. The serious look on his face instantly aged him.

"Anna we need to get out of here!" Eric yelled. The demon took notice of Eric's command and made a snatch for the two. Thinking quickly Eric threw his hands forward creating a gust of wind so strong that the demon was thrown backwards. Anna watched the demons struggle to stand. _"Not bad." _The demon was up in a second using it four larger arms to balance and stand. But with a wave of Eric's hand a small tornado traveled across the floor and underneath the demon and with a flick of the wrist the tornado grew larger and forced the demon upward against the ceiling. The tornado disappeared and the demon fell to the floor. The trauma caused by the demon forced the metal rafters of the ceiling to crash on top of it.

"Cool." Anna remarked with a smirk on her face. Eric looked back surprised; he had been expecting a much different reaction. "But I think you need to finish it off." Eric's expression changed to not exactly distrust but caution. Anna looked at him from the corner of her eye. She reached for her ankh that sat comfortably in her back belt loop. Pulling the hoop she spun it on her finger and tossed it into the air then catching it by the handle. "Fine I'll take care of it." Twirling the ankh in her fingers she moved her arm in a slashing movement in front of her. A long thin icicle formed in the air above the demon and stabbed into; as it roared in pain Anna created another sending it into the one of the hands of the demon. She continued this twirl and slash motion of her ankh until the rest of the demon's hands were nailed to the floor. Eric looked at Anna with a mixture of shock, fear, and excitement.

"How'd you do that?" Eric tore his eyes away from the demon to look at Anna.

"You're not the only one with powers." She answered with no enthusiasm. "But it's time to finish this". Placing her ankh back in her belt loop and reached under the back of her shirt and pulled out a gray handgun. Eric's eyes widened in complete shock as she raised the gun and clicked off the safety. "For a psychic there is only one way to kill a demon completely." Anna took aim, both hands on the gun. The demon struggled more as if it knew that it's 'life' was about to be cut short. Elegant designs on the gun began to glow showing a mixture of different snowflakes; Anna pulled the trigger. The bang of the gun echoed in the theatre as did the screams of the demon but those gradually grew quieter as its body began to crumple in on itself and disappear. Anna blew on the end of the gun and smirked. Eric opened his mouth to ask the hundreds of questions that were buzzing in his mind when Anna's cell phone began to ring. "S'cuse me." She held a finger in the air and answered her phone. "Yeah….we just fought the demon….aerokinesis…no...well you interrupted…really?...fine, send the list to my phone." Anna hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. "They need me to pick up some groceries."

"Wait who's they?" Eric asked obviously out of the loop.

"My friends" Anna air quoted friends. "Other psychics like you and me." She clarified and excitement broke out on Eric's face immediately his demeanor reverted back to his age group.

"I knew there had to be other people with powers." Eric smiled in wonder. "How many are there. I mean before it was just me, my mom, and my grandma. I can't believe it. What kind of powers do they have? Are they all from New York? Can I meet them?" Anna placed her hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. She understood his excitement but, she sometimes had a very short fuse like a certain psychic she knew...

"Dude I will explain but I really need to go shopping so if you come along I will answer all of your questions. Deal?" Eric nodded and followed Anna out to her car. A block away Anna unlocked the door to an old black jeep wrangler. Eric jumped in on the passenger side and buckled up. "Where to begin?" Anna mused out loud.

"Well how about, why we have powers?" Eric supplied the topic with controlled interest.

"Okay. To put it simply demons, werewolves, vampires, fae and warlocks threatened our survival so we developed the sight which allowed us to see them and hide however that only worked for a little bit so we developed psychic powers to defend ourselves. Of course people normally only develop these powers when there is a lot of supernatural activity or through genetics as these powers are a dominant trait." Anna looked from the road to Eric and saw his brows furrowed as he took in the information.

"Wait, so werewolves, vampires, those things are real?"

"Well most of them." Then it was Anna's turn to be confused. "Have you never seen anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't." Eric answered. In the back of her mind Anna remarked how truly lucky Eric really was.

"Anyway," Anna continued. "That is why we have our powers."

"How are our powers chosen...What is your power exactly anyway?" Eric turned to look at Anna. Not like a science experiment or something intriguing he looked at her like a friend who was just trying to get to know more about her. It unnerved her.

"Cryokinesis." Anna quickly averted her eyes to the road just in time to catch the red light. "I can control temperature and ice."_ Among other things. _

"So like Iceman?" Anna couldn't help but crack a smile at the comparison to a comic book hero.

"Iceman ain't got nothin' on me."

/\/\/\

Clary couldn't believe that her mom and Luke had actually sent her out of the house to get groceries so they could have "alone" time. The "subtle" looks that Luke kept giving her had made it obvious that they needed her out of the house but to send her to on a wild goose chase for potato donuts was clearly over the top. Especially since the only store that sold them was almost an hour out of the way and she couldn't drive. So here she was in Simon's van driving to the Water-ship Grocery store. "You know they could have at least given me money to go watch a movie or something." Clary complained. Despite knowing that sex was a part of her mother's relationship she still felt uncomfortable when it was no so subtly thrown in her face.

"Well at least this means you're far away from ground zero." Simon chimed in. Clary sent him an unappreciative glare.

"Whatever, I might as well by tons of junk food on mom's credit card." Clary shrugged and began to go over the list in her hand and writing down her extra provisions. Looking at the list she unconsciously realized how alike she and her mother were. Even down to their handwriting. Clary looked out the window and saw the city pass by it was strange to her how easily she had accepted the fact that the supernatural was real and how close she was to it. True she was thrust unwillingly to it at first but even after all the struggle the near death situation the heartbreak, the broken trusts, she knew that she was a part of this world. Her thoughts changed to the psychics after what Jace had told them of his meeting with the psychic, Anna, Clary felt that they had the opposite feeling. They blamed the shadow hunters for not protecting them; they blamed them for forcing them into the supernatural world. In a way Clary couldn't help but emphasize with them. Simon pulled the van to a stop.

"Have all the extra amenities on the list?" Simon asked unbuckling the seatbelt.

"Oh yeah." The two got out of the van and walked to the entrance of the store. The store was sparsely populated with people. "Alright first on the list…" Clary looked down on at the list in her hand. "Milk."

"Okay, let's find us some cow juice." Simon led them down the first aisle. Clary looked over at the intersection of the aisles.

"Hey Simon isn't that Eric Chatan." Simon turned around. Clary was certain it was him. Because Eric's grandmother had been a fan of Jocelyn's artwork they had known each other for years, though they were never so close to be called friends they were friendly toward one another.

"The Wiccan kid?" Simon looked down the aisle to see Eric. "Yeah, it is him. Let's go say hi." Simon and Clary were about to travel down the aisle when a certain white haired girl walked forward with a cart full of groceries. "That's…" Clary's hand was over Simon's mouth and pulling him out of Eric's line of sight.

"Shhh..." Clary shushed Simon with a finger over her lips. "We can't let her know we're here." Clary moved a few boxes to make a peep hole and spied on the two. "I wish I could hear what they were talking about." But Simon was already on it. Vampires had all around greater senses so listening on two teenagers wasn't hard for him to do at all; of course it wasn't like he had been practicing or anything.

"So how are our powers chosen?" Eric asked. Anna looked at the other side of the aisle and pulled off a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and placed it into the already full cart.

"Well, no one really knows. It's assumed that our powers reflect our personalities or in some way the places that we lived in when our powers were activated." She walked a little farther down and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms. "Psychokinetic theory states that all psychics are born with 'Psychokinesis' but as we grow older and through countless variables our powers settle in a more definite area, such as my cryokinesis." Anna walked over to the next aisle so Clary and Simon resituated themselves to remain hidden. "However our sub-power is determined by need and or desire."

"Sub-power?" Eric asked clearly confused.

"Main power is what you develop first and depending on whether you need one or not you develop a sub." Anna looked at him with a discerning eye. "Although since you have never seen a demon before today, I doubt you would have developed one." Anna pushed the cart to the canned food aisle. Clary and Simon tip-toed to the aisle next to it and listened closely. Anna grabbed four family size cans of ravioli from the shelf and balanced them into the cart. Eric eyed the overflowing status of the cart.

"Okay what is with all the food?" Anna smiled like remembering an inside joke.

"Have you ever noticed that you can eat a lot of food without gaining weight?" Eric took a second to think and then nodded. "Well that is because of our powers. It takes a lot of calories to be able to use them." Anna pulled up the list and looked satisfied. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, you said that Shadow Hunters were created to protect humans than why don't we just work with them? Wouldn't it make it easier to protect people?" Instantly Anna's face took on a serious guarded expression. Deep pain reflected in her eyes.

"That's not possible." Her answer was calm and quiet but Eric didn't hear the dangerous undertone.

"But why not?" Eric pressed. "Fine they weren't able to save everyone but if we worked together then-"

"No!" Anna all but shouted. "Shadow Hunters see us as nothing more than experiments or abominations nothing more."

"But not all Shadow Hunters could be like that." Eric tried to press the issue but the air in the store quickly grew frigid. Clary could see her breath puff like smoke in front of her.

"You never even met a Shadow Hunter before!" The temperature fell leaving frost on the boxes and cans in the aisles. Anna looked around her and calmed down. Her eyes began to look warmer as if remembering a fond memory but quickly they guarded themselves again. "Fine maybe not all Shadow Hunters may see us like that but the truth is too many do. The majority is against us. Psychics need to stand and support each other and keep Shadow Hunters out of our affairs and we need to stay out of theirs." Anna closed her eyes as if to calm herself but then looked directly at the where Simon and Clary were hiding. "Well it seems like it's your lucky day you get to meet a vampire."

**I really didn't feel like having Anna explain about Shadow Hunters and Nephilim so assume that she explained between the time skip between her POV and Clary's**

**To all of you who don't know I have gotten a job so my writing is going to slow. I wash dogs.**

**Also the song was My Hands by Leona Lewis, it is if not my favorite definitely one of my top ten. If you have not heard it listen to it, it is beautiful and the emotional background is exactly what Anna is feeling so pay attention to that.**


	8. Chapter 7 Bested by Ice

**So, here is chapter 7! YAAAAAAAY!**

**Sorry it took so long but at least I am actually trying.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 7 Bested by Ice_

Simon and Clary froze at being found out. Anna glared at the two from the other aisle.

"Are you going to keep standing there like a Peeping Tom or are you going to come out." Anna held her ankh in front of her in a defensive position, waiting for an attack. Vampires weren't known for being upfront about their attacks. Concentrating she drew three intersecting lines in the air, displaying her palm the lines blossomed into a bluish white snowflake. Instantly the feeling of foreboding and terror crept through the aisles like moving smoke. Clary felt a chill though her body, instantly her instincts told her to run. She turned toward the door to witness the sparse customers dropping their belongings and running for escape. "Now that we're alone."

"Clary? Simon?" Eric questioned looking at the two surprised. Even Anna's face displayed shock. "Anna I think you're mistaken I know these two."

"Eric…" Anna paused trying to find the right words to say, this was not expected. "This boy is a vampire. I am not mistaken. And Clary here is a Shadow Hunter." Eric looked between the three and laughed nervously.

"Ha, you guys are in on some joke huh…" The tension in the air was all but tangible. Clary had an idea why Eric was with her but she couldn't be sure.

"Eric what are you doing with her?" Clary asked.

"Well she's…umm…well." Eric struggled for the words to explain this very peculiar situation.

"He is a psychic." Anna answered for him. "Which means he isn't any of your business, Shadow Hunter. Now back off, I have a blood sucker I need to get rid of." She turned to Simon the air grew colder Clary rubbed her arms to try and gather warmth.

"Anna enough with this I know these two, Simon is not a vampire, besides he couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried." Though normally Simon might take offense to that at the moment he was grateful for someone to say he wouldn't hurt someone.

"You don't understand Eric, for a vampire, any vampire, no matter how well intentioned they may be at the start will give in to their nature and feed on someone. Just like how were-wolves give into their bloodlust and fey give into their sadistic natures. Downworlders can't be trusted." Eric looked at Anna in disbelief.

"I don't-can't believe that." Eric spoke with enough conviction that Anna's own certainty began to waiver.

"How would you know Eric, you've never met a Downworlder before." She turned to Simon and gave him such a glare that if he still had warm blood it would have turned to ice. "He needs to be ended before he kills someone." In the blink of an eye Anna's ankh was extended into a staff. Anna flipped the staff and held it against her arm, the top of the ankh over her shoulder her left hand was poised gather iced that sparkled like diamond dust in the air. Clary jumped in front of Simon trying not only to shield Anna but hopefully stopping whatever affect the Mark of Cain may cause. "Clary, I have control over my abilities I can kill whether you stand in front of him or not." Anna remarked nonchalantly.

"Simon, get out of here now, I'll distract her!" Clary shouted. When Simon didn't answer Clary dared to look behind her. Simon was turning blue like a frozen corpse, and he made a few movements like someone had put a confused Simon on 'slow-mo'.

"I wonder whether he can actually he can actually understand what you are saying?" Anna questioned.

"What did you do to him?" Eric questioned, green eyes wide in shock.

"Vampire's are a lot like lizards make it too cold and they begin to shutdown." The white haired psychic answered. With the thrust of her arm toward Simon's direction, the gleaming dust scattered through the air toward the vampire. But just as they reached him they were blown away toward the wall, slicing it. Pieces of drywall fell to the linoleum floor. Anna turned to Eric surprised. He shrugged and walked over next to Clary.

"I won't let you kill him." Eric voice was hard and determined, it aged him almost instantly. Standing with his feet shoulder width apart he breathed out abruptly. Using his powers to magnify the moving air of his breath, Eric shoved his hands forward sending a massive gust of air toward Anna. Though the psychic had not been expecting this turn of events she, protected herself in an instant. Raising her hand as if signaling something to stop the gust of wind ceased so abruptly a loud slap filled the deserted grocery store. Eric, for what seemed to him the hundredth time that day was surprised. "But how?" For a few seconds Anna struggled with whether to continue with her assassination attempt or not. In the end she knew that Simon needed to be spared. Her staff of her ankh melted into the air; she placed it back in her belt loop.

"Your power is Aerokinesis, you magnify and manipulate moving air." Anna began to explain. "My power on the other hand primarily consists of me slowing molecules down in order to make cold. Stopping you little gust wind was simple. Besides I have had my powers since I was six, I have six more years of experience than you." Anna looked around the store she walked over to her grocery cart and wheeled it over to the register. Grabbing her wallet she left some bills upon the register. "You have my number; call me whenever you want to learn more…but please be careful, this world isn't one to play with." Anna turned pushing the cart, the large doors opened as she approached turning her head; Anna studied the three through her peripheral. Seeing a psychic, a shadow hunter and a downworlder together, maybe it wasn't a bad idea, but every experience she ever had, except for one, told her it would only end in trouble. "A piece of advice," Anna called out. "Don't give your trust away so easily Eric, some of us have done that and we…have paid for it dearly." With that she was gone.

"So," Eric looked at Clary and Simon. "Care to explain?"

**Okay so that was chapter seven…I am in a slump. Would anyone like to help me out? Toss me some ideas or something to get the juices flowing if I use your idea you will be credited and if I don't use your idea than well I'll thank you for the trying to help.**


	9. Chapter 8 An Even Trade

**Well the slump continues but I have been trying to further my plot outline. It has given me some ideas however I just got Inheritance and now I need to decide whether to write or read… okay I will write.**

**Also, for some reason writing the word "Institute" has been troublesome for me. I don't know why.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.8 An "Even" Trade_

"Whoa!" Eric spoke as he looked at the Institute from across the street. "How have I never seen this before?"

"Well most people aren't able to." Clary answered. "Eric you told Anna that you have never seen a demon before or a vampire or other Downworlders." Clary let the obvious question hang in the air between them.

"I don't know why I have never seen them before." Eric's brows furrowed in contemplation. "Well I didn't get my powers until I turned thirteen, so I guess that's why I never saw them until now." Eric looked down at Clary, his face solemn making him look older. "My grandmother always said that our family was able to see things that were supposed to stay hidden and because of that we would be in danger. I never really believed her before." Eric pulled back the sleeve of his sweatshirt and rubbed his thumb over the green emerald impressed into the silver bracelet he wore. The silver had ivy leaves engraved forming into patterns that Clary could almost recognize runes. "I feel really bad now, I use to think it was her old age making her so…" Eric didn't finish it was obvious from the look on his face that he felt guilty for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry." Clary blurted out, not sure what to say. "I know it's been years since she died but I know how close you to were."

"Yeah," Eric's mouth twisted into a half-smile, though it was sincere. "She and I had the same powers. Before she got sick she taught me everything I know."

"But did your grandmother know anything about Downworlders?" Clary tried to clarify.

"Probably…" Eric answered unsure. "But who knows really?" Eric shrugged. "You remember her; she never answered a question with a straight answer." Clary thought back and Eric was right. She could remember the woman with her silver gray hair and black cane. How many times had she teased her mother about Luke? Or, how many times Clary had asked her how she was doing only to receive an answer regarding stockings and tree roots? Mrs. Chatan really was a strange woman.

"How are your parents?" Clary asked realizing that the last time she and Eric had talked was at his grandmother's funeral, two years ago.

"Well, mom's busy as usual." Eric spoke matter of factly. Clary remembered that Eric's father had divorced his mother and because of it his mother had to work several jobs. "Course since I started working at Starbucks I see her even less now." Eric shrugged. "Anyway, how is your mom, is she finally dating Luke?"

"Yes," Clary smiled as she answered. "They're really happy." They both looked back at the Institute.

"So can I go inside?" Eric looked down at Clary. She looked at the Institute and for the briefest second her instincts told her not to but she pushed aside the feeling. Eric was a psychic but he needed to know about what he just became a part of. Clary nodded her head and gestured for him to follow her. They crossed the street easily and as they entered the Institute Eric's eyes widened in awe as the interior of the building was revealed to him. But his admiration was cut short when Clary led him down the halls toward the library.

"Clary?" Jocelyn questioned her daughter shock laced through her voice. "W-why have you brought Eric here?" Clary turned around to see her mother and Luke hurrying toward them.

"Mom," Clary almost shouted in surprise. "Well, as it turns out Eric is a psychic."

"Clary he needs to leave now." What Clary noticed was that her mother wasn't angry she was worried.

"Mrs. Fray, what's wrong?" Eric questioned. Jocelyn opened her mouth only to be cut off by another voice.

"So," A tall man calmly walked over to Clary and Eric. "This Conclave was able to capture a psychic; good." Before anyone had time to react boy from behind Eric hit him over the head knocking him out. "Such impeccable timing. Thank you Ms. Morgenstern." Clary was too shocked by what happened to really protest Valentine's name.

"What did you do to him?" Clary yelled, she struggled to get to Eric's side only to be restrained by her mother.

"Clary," Jocelyn tried to quiet her daughter. She pulled her daughter into an embrace and shared a look with her that Clary knew signaled for her to control herself. Shooting another look at Luke, he nodded and left the Institute without a word. "This is the Head of the New Jersey Insitute; Michael Cavazza." He bowed slightly despite the unconscious teen in his grasp. He was a tall and masculine man. His dark hair and eyes coupled with his olive toned skin showed that he was quite handsome but something in his smile unsettled Clary. It was clear to her that his smile was sincere but not to their meeting.

"I will take this psychic to Robert," Mr. Cavazza resituated Eric so he was over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "We will find an area to keep him." With that the man retreated down the hall. Clary turned to her mother.

"Mom that is Eric, we can't just let them do that to him."

"I know, but if you want to help Eric right now all you can do is be on your best behavior." Looking at her daughter Jocelyn knew that even the slightest white lie would be a mistake so she went with something that she probably should have gone with from the beginning. "Clary, when Marsye began searching for answers concerning the Ophani Blade she tipped off the New Jersey Institute. As we guessed they were trying to keep their interactions with the psychics a secret, however some things have changed. Michael is being considered for the position of the Inquisitor, so he is desperate to find answers since this could get him that position."

"Mom, does that mean he'll hurt Eric?" Jocelyn didn't want to answer.

"Robert, Maryse and I will be with Eric when the interrogation happens so hopefully we can prevent any unneeded stress."

"But mom he doesn't know anything." Clary tried to get through to her.

"I know." The way her mother had answered had made Clary wonder how much her mother really knew. Clary walked to the Library looking for Jace only to be met by Isabelle.

"Clary come here you need to take a look at this eye candy." Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm ignoring her protests. "Trust me girl you are going to want to see this." As they ventured through the halls they passed by the armory. Clary peered quickly inside and saw a woman and a boy inspecting the weapons. The woman was dressed in professional business attire but even that could not quench her beauty. Her full lips curved into a smile as she held to Seraph blades in her hands. Spinning them experimentally her dark brown eyes lit up with glee. The boy had to be her son. He was much like his mother with full lips and dark eyes and wavy hair but he had the olive tone of Mr. Cavazza. Isabelle caught a glimpse of where Clary was looking. "That is Fiora and Miguel Cavazza. Mr. Cavazza's wife and one of his sons. They took over the New Jersey Institute almost three years ago. But this is not what we want to be seeing." With renewed vigor Isabelle doubled her efforts. Clary could hear what Isabelle wanted to show her before she could see it. As they neared the training room of the Institute the clang of metal against metal and grunts could be heard, but then the smell of sweat hit Clary like a pillow case of bricks.

"I must admit that this would be much more interesting if they were wrestling." Clary heard Magnus drawl. Entering the training room Clary watched as Jace and another Shadowhunter sparred. Both young men had their shirts off displaying the tight muscle that normally lay hidden. However for Clary it was a bit of a letdown since they moved a bit too fast for her to get a good look.

"Time!" Alec yelled from across the room. Jace and the other boy broke apart. The air instantly seemed to quiet with only panting of the two boys to fill it. Jace shot a grin toward Clary and she couldn't help but blush and smile appreciatively. The other boy wiped his face with a towel that Magnus had provided (it was obvious since they were the right shade of blue to match Alec's eye color and were monogrammed with a large stylized "M" and "B"). The boy was definitely Michael Cavazza's son; the resemblance was one that could only be beaten by a reflection. There were certain parts that were different, his mother's influence had made some of his features softer, such as his jaw, and his nose was slightly smaller but what was the biggest surprise were his indigo colored eyes. After he finished wiping his face off he took notice of the two new audience members and returned to the sparring match. Isabelle shared a look with Clary and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Despite the 'entertainment' Clary's thoughts returned to Eric hoping that she could trust her mother to help him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Anna stood outside of the Institute waiting for the Shadow Hunters to come out and see what caused the ruckus. Maybe it was a little in bad taste to create a large block of ice and slam it against the doors (to knock of course; that would be polite) but she needed to be sure it did the trick. The ear buds in her ears played the mash up of I Feel Pretty and Unpretty by Glee. Glee was a guilty pleasure of hers. Anna closed her eyes letting herself bask in the false serenity that she created for herself. Before she knew it two Shadow Hunters were positioned at the windows overlooking where she stood. From where she was she could feel them notch an arrow on the strings. Opening her eyes she stared into a face she had thought she would never see again; Leonardo Cavazza. It was obvious that he was as shocked to see her as she was him, his indigo colored eyes revealed not just his surprise but also anger, satisfaction and maybe...hope. Keeping her 'cool' Anna felt the presence of six other Shadow Hunters. Mr. and Mrs. Cavazza, Robert Lightwood, Jace, Clary and Isabelle stood too in front of her in a line as if blocking the entrance to the Institute. No one was behind her so for the time being it was a straight deal. None of the Shadow Hunters seemed to be able to figure what to say so Anna began.

"I'm here to make a deal." Anna crossed her arms over chest. This small movement seemed to cause each of the hunters to tense. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "The psychic you have in custody for me."

"And why would we make such a deal." Robert questioned out of pure curiosity.

"To put bluntly," Anna began. "I'm the one you want." As she said this she made eye contact with Leonardo and his father knowing that they knew what she meant. "The psychic you have didn't even know that he was psychic until I told him. If you actually want 'learn' something, then you want me." Anna took in the looks of the shadow hunters it seemed that neither of them wanted to admit that they each had their own reasons to want to have her in their custody. She turned her attention to Robert. "You know of some the things that I have done." Recognition shined in his eyes as he realized that she was referring to saving his son. Robert nodded. "Then I think that this deal makes sense."

"Agreed." Robert nodded and the others looked to him with confused looks but nonetheless began to leave to retrieve the psychic.

"Wait," Leonardo spoke up. "We need to make sure that you won't escape."

"Good point." His father agreed. Anna held her arm out toward Isabelle. Isabelle reacted accordingly her whip was extended and wrapped around Anna's arm before anyone could blink. Anna looked pointedly at the Shadow Hunter. Jace and Leonardo left to collect Eric. Upon being brought back the psychic was grateful and confused upon seeing Anna's situation he was ready to fight but the tension in the air told him to hold back. He walked across the clearing between the psychic and Shadow Hunters.

"Anna, are you alright?" He asked ready to do whatever was necessary.

"I'm fine. Just go home and make sure you are not followed." When they locked eyes Eric knew that there was no arguing. Under her breath she continued. "I'll be fine, just call that number I gave you and ask for Mrs. Booth, tell her that I told you to call. Don't worry it'll all work out. Now run." Eric did as he was ordered and ran like the wind **(pun intended) **after all running track had to have some kind of advantage. Anna watched his retreating form until he was no longer in her sight. She turned her attention to the Nephilim in front of her. With a signal from her father Isabelle pulled Anna closer. When she was close enough Anna was surrounded, knowing what was going to happen next Anna closed her eyes before Mr. Cavazza knocked her over the back of her head, sending her into unconsciousness.

/\/\/\

"Ouch…" Anna tried to rub the back of her head but stopped at she realized that her hands were cuffed behind her back. Looking at her surrounding she realized she was in a cage formed by five seraph blades. The yellow energy that was admitted produced a low hum. "He didn't need to be so rough."

"Finally, you're up." Leo spoke making Anna move her head too quickly, something she instantly regretted. Looking in his eyes Anna tried to guess how angry he was at her but she could see no trace of the rage she was sure was bubbling.

"Good to see you to Leo." Anna greeted sardonically. Her words hung in the air awkwardly. Leo crossed his arms. "Sorry about stealing your mom's blades by the way."

"Well, I got em' back now." He held the blades up to prove his point. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the blades. Doing a quick inventory she realized that the sheaths for the blades were no longer on her legs and along with those her ankh was also missing.

"Where is my ankh?" Anna questioned trying to stay calm.

"My dad took it with him." Leo answered.

"Great," Anna resituated so she sat cross legged. "I guess he never learned to stop playing with things that aren't his." Leo chuckled at the inside joke and Anna couldn't help but crack a smile. The tension between the two melted but each avoided eye contact with the other. But as each snuck looks of the other they eventually ended up locking eyes and when that happened Leo could no longer hold back his thoughts.

"Anna," At hearing her name Anna locked eyes with him. "You could have just come with us."

"You knew I was never going to go with you to the Institute. I would have become your maid or the Clave's personal psychic abomination. But you knew that, I didn't want to go, that's why your family set up that little ambush, right?" Leo looked down whether he regretted his decision or not didn't matter to her; what was done was done and it couldn't be changed. "But whatever, it isn't like you actually betrayed me."

"I know," Leo answered almost cynically. "You actually have to trust someone before they can betray you."

"Exactly." Anna looked away using her powers she realized that they weren't alone someone was hiding behind the curtains. "You should probably go tell your dad I'm awake, he'll want to interrogate me." Knowing that their conversation was over, Leo left the psychic alone. "He's gone, you can come out now."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Alec avoided eye contact with the psychic. "But that seemed really awkward…Were you two ever…?"

"No!" Anna answered a little too quickly. "No, you heard our little conversation. We knew each other but we also understood each other. It's as simple and complex as that." Anna stood up and looked at Alec. "How are you feeling? I have never used my healing powers on a Nephilim before so…"

"Oh," Alec was surprised. "I'm fine."

"Good." Anna tested the length of the chain on the handcuffs; there was enough. Jumping Anna swung her arms beneath her and brought her hands to her front. Alec couldn't help but be impressed. Pulling the chain tight Anna blew her breath onto it, frost began to gather quickly making the metal brittle as she used the minute ice crystals in her breath to cut small incision in the links. With a quick pull Anna broke the chain, creating two (fashionable) silver handcuff bracelets. "You might want to leave, I am about to escape."

"Anna," Alec felt that he needed to warn her, he owed her his life so he wouldn't stop her but…

"Look, tell the other's to stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt them. I am going to escape." _I'm not a helpless little girl anymore._ "And give a message to Clary. Tell her to meet me at the theater in three days at twelve o'clock at night. She doesn't have to come alone but she can't bring everyone. She will not be in harm's way, but I need her to be there. I'm trusting you." Alec nodded and left the room. When the door was closed Anna got ready for her escape. Without her ankh she needed to concentrate even more to keep from using too much energy. Of course what she was doing now was pretty simple. Concentrating on the air she slowed it down until it was solid. Shaping it came next but luckily for her she knew to slow the air in the shape she wanted. The air formed into a frosted pane of ice. Stepping on it Anna felt her energy wane as she had to apply more to hold her weight and with a simple thought the ice rose higher into the air until she was above the cage that she was in. She jumped over and landed deftly on her feet. "Time to find my ankh." Concentrating her energy Anna felt for her energy that was tied to her ankh. Getting a sense for its general direction Anna set off.

**Originally this chapter was going to include Anna's escape but I wanted to have it's own chapter because, well…**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **


	10. Chapter 9 No Longer Helpless

**So, Chapter 8 was interesting but now we get some action. I quick little factoid too: Psychic powers can attract demons however if I psychic is on consecrated ground (where demons cannot tread) they don't have to hold back in fear of bringing unwanted visitors. **

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.9 No longer Helpless_

Anna neared a room at the end of a maze of halls. "_How does anyone navigate this place?"_ She thought to herself, she had already had to make several switchbacks. However muffled voices drifted through the air, letting her know that she was not alone. Taking one step forward Anna felt a pulse of energy alerting her to the location of her ankh…and of course it had to be where the voices were coming from. Cursing her luck Anna neared the door that the voices echoed from.

"I'm quite sure that this ankh is made of the same material our Seraph Blades are composed of." It was Robert Lightwood that was speaking. His voice was easily recognizable; it was like his son's but deeper and more rotund.

"But how is that possible?" The other voice belonged to Mrs. Cavazza. "It would have to be of Shadow Hunter make."

"Well, it is quite old." Robert answered back. "The hieroglyphics etched into the handle date back to Era of the Angel Castiel."

"That far back?" Mrs. Cavazza spoke in shock. "But how did that _Psychic_ get it."

"It is possible that she stole it from other Shadow Hunters." Robert hypothesized. Anna felt a slight twinge of anger at his comment. "But I highly doubt that. A find this monumental certainly would have been made public to us, stolen or not." Knowing full well that stealth was no longer an option she decided to make her presence known.

"If you really wanted to know you could have just asked." Anna walked into the room. Both shadowhunters tensed and had weapons at the ready; Anna looked at the two with an air of indifference. "My mother was Egyptian and that is a family heirloom passed down for centuries, so I would like it back." Cold emanated from the psychic and filled the room quickly. Anna could feel Mrs. Cavazza's every move knowing that they were coming before she could see them. Allowing herself to collapse Anna fell to the floor in a sitting position; the swing of Mrs. Cavazza's blade missed its target and slashed through the frigid air. She couldn't help but allow a small smirk spread at the look of shock on the woman's face. Pushing her left palm toward Mrs. Cavazza's body a jet of ice shot toward her and froze her abdomen and suspended her from the ground against the opposite wall. With a quick raise of her right hand a white lily of ice trapped Robert just as it did his adoptive son. Anna looked away from Robert as she heard Mrs. Cavazza trying to break the ice's hold on her. _"Cant' have that."_ Anna thought. With a sharp narrow of her eyes, to restraints of ice forced Mrs. Cavazza's wrists pinned to the wall. Admiring her handiwork Anna's eye caught the glint of the Ophani blades that Mrs. Cavazza was holding. They weren't like the straight blades that Anna had stolen they were curved almost like the letter 's'. Mrs. Cavazza glared at the psychic as if knowing her very thoughts. Anna almost smirked. "Considering your son took 'my' ophani blades I guess I'll have to take yours as a replacement." She spoke with a slight amount of sarcasm on "my" since she and the shadowhunter both knew of the blades' true owner. Anna neared Mrs. Cavazza only to have the women kick at her face with a high heel. The psychic pulled her head back in the nick of time so the kick only pushed through the air. Not wanting a repeat Anna froze Mrs. Cavazza's ankles to the wall with a flick of the wrist.

"How did you learn it?" Robert asked trying to buy time. Anna spared him a glance while she began removing Mrs. Cavazza's ophani blades and their leather holsters that were attached to the women's legs.

"Her son," Anna nodded her head in Mrs. Cavazza's direction. "He would train in a park that was near where we lived. I stumbled on him by chance." Anna could see the surprise in her captive's eyes. She had been expecting her to reveal the entire truth. Placing the holsters onto her own thighs Anna spun the blades in her hand expertly, with a few practice swipes through the air Anna smiled. Placing the blades in the holsters Anna grabbed her ankh from the table that Robert had been studying it on. "Ophani blades are nice and all." Anna grabbed her anhk and threw it into the air spinning. As it descended Anna grabbed the handle and threw it toward the ground with practiced ease. The handle was extended by a pole of ice stopping the ankh from hitting the floor. With the staff tight in her fist Anna smiled almost sweetly.

"But my staff has a special place in my heart." A deep footstep echoed through the hallway and into the room. Anna shot a glance toward the door; slowly she walked to the opening. But just as she neared the doorway the lights in the hall turned off and cast her sight into darkness. Things were going from "able to be handled" to "quick get the hell out of here" fast. Anna may not have been able to see but by extending her senses into the cold air around her she could feel the heat wafting off of several bodies; two to her right and one to her left. But this was where she entered a stalemate, using her powers she could take out the bodies in her way but after that she still had no idea where to go. Unfortunately she took too long trying to figure out what to do. A pair of arms wrapped around her and held on tightly.

"Got her!" The voice of Leonardo Cavazza called out. The lights flashed back on revealing, Mr. Cavazza and his other son, Miguel, standing in front of the psychic.

** "**Seriously!" Anna yells annoyed. She tried to struggle against Leo but his arms were holding her tight. Funny at one point in time she would have found that pleasant, but now was neither the time nor the place. Despite the vice grip around her Anna still had use of her powers no matter what they _may_ have thought. Concentrating her on the air around her the temperature became frigid within seconds. Using Leo as a stand she kicked her legs upward, with her movements a wall of ice blocked the Cavazza's from her and Leo. For a brief second Anna could hear obscenities being yelled but the wall quickly blocked out the remaining sound. Anna could feel Leo breath next to her ear, reminding her that she was far from free. Concentrating her power on herself cold began to emanate from her body sucking in heat like a vacuum. She knew she was causing him pain but Leo gave no indication save for a quickening of his breath. Anna knew what she was doing and a part of her was angry, sad, that she had to do this but she wasn't going to be held a prisoner again. Slowly, Anna could feel Leo's arms lose their strength as his the blood in his arms began to freeze. Finally she was able to force herself out of his grasp, his arms had gone numb and blisters of white, red and yellow polka-dotted his arms. Anna's eyes were trained on the hallway it was deserted but the only way leading out was a stairwell. She started walking forward toward the stairwell but the second she looked back she knew she wouldn't leave him behind. Leo was on his knees trying to get feeling back into his arms, as though he could feel her stare he looked up and met her eyes. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Come on." She walked over to him and held out her hand. Leo looked up at her outstretched hand and raised an eyebrow. Anna couldn't help but smile. She moved to his left side and placed her hands underneath his upper arm pulling him to his feet. She nodded her head to the stairwell and he followed.

/\/\/\

**(I am going to try Leo's POV, tell me what you think)**

The walk up the stairs was slow. Partly because every new flight Anna would freeze the steps leaving a thick and slick sheet of ice and also because Leo lagged behind for a few other reasons: one, though he would never admit it his arms were causing him immense pain, two, he was hoping his family would catch up and three, he liked the view.

When they reached the roof Anna sat down crossed legged and looked at the spot in front of her pointedly. Getting the hint Leo sat down in front of her. Leo watched as she set her hands towards him palm up, for split second Leo thought back to when he and his little brother would play a game with their hands. Though Miguel was able to get in a few good slaps against his hands, Leo always came out the winner. Leo placed his hands above hers slowly. He would never say that he didn't trust Anna but saying that he _did_ trust her was a completely different thing. She closed her eyes and saw a bluish white mist spray from her hands in a wave. The numbness of his arms left and they felt…cold wasn't the right word, but fresh like being dipped into a swimming pool on a hot day. Then Anna moved her hands closer to his arms and grabbed onto each wrist. Before his very eyes Anna's arms changed, her skin tone changed into an inflamed red and blisters dotted the surface. Looking at his arms to hers he knew that she had the exact same wounds as his. But she wasn't as good with pain as he was. Her breathing became labored and fresh tears gathered in her eyes and one began to spill over and roll down her cheek. Leo wanted to brush it away but Anna had his wrists in a death grip and even then he wasn't sure whether he would still have his hand after a move like that. Needing a distraction Leo looked back at his arms and found that the blisters on his skin had disappeared and that his skin was returning to its normal olive tone. He looked to Anna in fascination only to find her with her eyes shut; she looked almost serene as they sat across from each other, she bathed in a pale moonlight. She opened her eyes when his arms felt normal she dragged her hands across his with or without meaning to. But Leo took that as his chance and the second her fingers touched his palm he closed it catching her fingers with his. To his surprise she didn't wrench them from his. She looked at the floor…er….roof almost shyly, as if trying not to look at him.

"Anna," He said in a small whisper. She turned and his indigo eyes met her warm caramel. He was filled with one instinct at that moment telling him to do one thing but in desperation he did something else.

"So, why did you help me?" Leo stilled his face into a mask of suspicion, but he could not hide the hopeful glint in his eyes. The second his question was out in the air, she pulled her hands from his and stood up. She turned from him and looked out at the skyline.

"Because…." She seemed to struggle with an answer. She turned around and her face wore no expression. "Because I gave you second degree frostbite and I really didn't need fingers rolling around."

"Then why not just leave me there?" Anna stiffened and looked at him almost angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" She didn't yell but it sounded like an accusation.

"I-" Leo began. "I want-"

"BANG" He was cut short. The door to the roof was thrown open violently. Mr. Cavazza stood within it flanked by his wife and son. The rushed out onto the roof and formed a half circle around Anna. Behind them stood Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke, Robert, Jace, and Isabelle. Leo looked from Anna to his family and stood in line with them.

"Well, all this attention just for me, I feel special." Leo watched as she walked nonchalantly to the edge of the roof.

"We have you surrounded and you have no place to run." Mr. Cavazza shouted in victory. Anna merely ignored him.

"So…." She looked to Leo than Jace. "If you believe in angels do you also believe in Fallen Angels?" Her question seemed to confuse everyone as Leo noted he was not the only one with a furrowed brow. Anna smirked. She stood at the edge of the roof and jumped. The shadow hunters ran to the edge of the roof some had looks of fear on their faces while others, like Leo's father, had looks of anger and annoyance. Leo could easily spot Anna; her bright white hair was beacon as it sped toward the concrete at the bottom. But before she hit the bottom a bright bluish white snowflake blossomed on the concrete, like a target point. Leo stared hard as Anna flipped just before she hit the ground, perhaps he was wrong since he was so far away but she slowed down. Just as she was a few feet away from the death, the air around her seemed to warp, it stilled. Anna completed a slow motion flip and landed, crouching on the concrete. He could tell when she hit the ground because a wave of ice glittered in a ripple away from the focal point, her. Anna stood from the concrete slowly and stretched. She turned around and looked up at the shadow hunters gathered at the top of the Institute. She smirked and gave them a weak salute before walking off.

**I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I discovered tumblr….and Teen Wolf…and Teen Wolf on Tumblr….anyway.**

**This isn't on the back burner but I am reworking a few of the later plot details so please don't expect anything anytime soon but don't expect it to take this long again.**


End file.
